It's you I can't Deny
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Elena takes a shower in Damon's bathroom...but will things progress? Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Elena stepped out of Damon's shower. She was naked and dripping wet.

She saw Damon's eyes pop before he rearranged his face.

"What are you doing, Elena?" he said in a bored tone, almost annoyed

Elena's heart fell. "Damon, I…" she stopped. Now beginning to feel a little embarrassed. This is not how she had planned for this to go. She and Stefan were on a break. He'd just left the boarding house after a colossal row had erupted between them. Elena's feelings had changed drastically since she read about his past in Jonathon Gilbert's journal and all she wanted now was to be reckless and stupid. Her life had gotten _way_ to serious. And this had led her to Damon's room, she knew he wanted her, well she had thought so anyway.

"…Don't tell me you've never thought about this, Damon." She said, her hand trailing down her wet body.

His eyes quickly fell down from her face to survey her naked body but then they snapped back to her eyes. Her tummy squirmed a little when she saw his eyes were brimming with lust but then they were blank and vacant.

"Elena" he sighed looking at the floor

"Damon…" she replied in a teasing voice.

He walked towards her, and she gasped, he was practically pressed against her, he leaned over her and she was sure he was going to kiss her neck but then he stepped back and pressed a folded, white towel against her.

"Get dressed." He said, and Elena was shocked that it sounded almost pitying.

She stood shell shocked as Damon crossed his room and sat down on his bed, his back towards his bathroom.

Feeling humiliated and with a huge rush of rejection she wrapped the fluffy tightly around herself. She scooped her clothes up and rushed towards his bedroom door.

"I thought you wanted me?" she mumbled

Damon looked up, his face pained; he opened his mouth to speak but hesitated,

"I'll see you in the morning, Elena" She turned and left the room a flicker of hope re-igniting inside her.

Damon jumped of his bed and closed his bedroom door tightly. What had just happened? This was insane! How had he managed to restrain himself? God, how many times had a played out this scenario in his mind and not once did he see himself saying no. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image of her named body.

One hand still on the door, he found his other opening his belt. He pushed his black jeans down and his massive erection fell out. He wrapped his free hand around himself and began frantically jacking himself off. His mind lingering of the memory of her breasts. Bigger than he had imagined, _he imagined he had walked to her and pushed her back roughly into the bathroom stall. _His hand worked faster _He take her breast in his mouth and suck her hard nipple while his hand would open her legs. _He used the pre cum to slick his shaft further. _She's wrap her legs tightly around his waist and he'd push himself roughly onto her tightness. _

Damon came hard and fast, his seed splashing down the back of his bedroom door. His hand continued to work until he was utterly spent. As the after glow of his orgasm faded, Damon wondered why this girl had such a hold on his heart…


	2. Chapter 2

Elena had barely slept. She left Stefan's empty bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cupboards and decided to make some pancakes for breakfast, anything to keep her mind off last night. Sure, she was embarrassed and yeah, this whole new attitude was totally out of character for her but slowly but surely her feeling for Damon had grown- especially since her accident a few weeks ago and now things with Stefan were definitely fizzling out she couldn't help herself.

Elena had prepared the pancake batter and just poured the first ladle into the hot pan. She watched it carefully and flipped it over when it was time. The yummy aroma of pancakes drifted around the room.

"Something smells delicious"

Elena jumped "Damon! You scared me!" She was about to turn and throw him a dirty look but when she turned around she noticed he was wearing a low pair of PJ bottoms and nothing else. It took all her effort to pick her jaw off the floor.

"Sorry." He said sitting down at the breakfast bar, but he was smirking. Typical Damon.

Silence fell, and after a moment Damon cleared his throat. "About last night?"

Elena sighed "Do you want a pancake?"

"Uh, sure. But, about last night?" he pressed

Elena got a plate and placed the first pancake on it. She set in down in front of him, before she poured more batter into the pan.

"Elena…" Damon groaned

"What Damon!" she said in a raised voice, slamming a bottle of maple syrup in front of him "What do you want me to say?"

"What the hell you were thinking?"

"I don't know, Damon. You tell me you loved me and I'm not supposed to react."

She saw Damon's eyes flicker with shock. "What? I didn't tell you that?" he said

"Oh no?" she said and was horrified to feel her eyes water.

"No!" he said, not quite looking her in the eye

Elena's breath was coming out in sharp blasts. Anger was welling in her. Why was he lying?

"I fell down the stairs, Damon!" she yelled suddenly, unable to hold it in. "I fell down the stairs and I broke my ribs!" _Two weeks ago Elena had fallen down the stairs in the boarding house while rushing to get to school. She lay at the bottom, in agony crying out in pain. Not a heartbeat had passed before Damon had rushed to her side; he gently lifted her and moved her to the sofa. By this stage Elena was hysterical and was finding it hard to breath and worried that one of her broken ribs had punctured her lung, Damon on impulse sliced his wrist and made her drink his blood._

"I am aware of your accident, Elena." Damon said frowning as he poured the syrup onto his pancake and ate a slice.

"No, you do not understand. You gave me your blood, Damon, and since I drank it I've been remembering."

"Remembering what?" he said in a dead tone, refusing to look anywhere but at his plate.

"I remember you coming to my room with my necklace. You told me you loved me and that you didn't deserve me. You said that you couldn't be selfish with me…"

A fat tear rolled down her cheek, "tell me the truth, Damon. Did it really happen or am I going insane?"

Now he looked at her in the eyes and she saw his looked agonized and glazed. "I'm sorry…"

Elena dropped the spatula in her hand and came round the table to him. "Why are you sorry?"

"You weren't supposed to know. Ever." He said his voice hard

"You can't keep things like that a secret, Damon." Elena reached out and placed her and on his face.

"I thought it was for the best. You love Stefan."

"I did." Elena said before she could stop herself "I mean, he's different. I've tried to ignore it, but he's changed. At the lake house, I read Jonathon Gilbert's journal and he said Stefan-"

"You did?" Damon cut across her "As in you don't love him any more?"

"I'm, I'm not sure." She hesitated "I've been having these feelings for you, even before the accident. It's been driving me crazy Damon. I needed to know if you really wanted me. That's what last night was about…"

"Of course I want you!" Damon exclaimed, his voice almost angry "It's been killing me."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Elena leaned in a kissed him. It was soft and sweet, not at all how she'd imagined, but it was a serious kind of kiss, slow but building. Eventually her tongue sought out his and he tasted of maple syrup, things began to heat up, as they kissed they ground their crotches together absent mindedly, she could feel him hardening against her and Elena's hands couldn't help roaming his toned body. Soon her hand moved to the band of his pj bottoms. She slipped her hand down and took hold of his hardening cock. Damon moaned into her open mouth.

"Hello!" came a voice from the hallway. Elena and Damon quickly broke apart.

"Damon?" It was Andie, her footsteps getting closer. Elena's heart was racing; she tried to straighten herself up.

Just then Andie entered the kitchen. "What's going on?" she said frowning, looking between the two. Elena began to panic. "Aren't you going to turn the stove off?"

"Pancakes!" Elena yelled and she turned back to the stove; the pancake was just about to burst into flame. The smell was awful.

"How didn't you notice, it? The smell!" Andi exclaimed

"We…" Elena started desperately

"…Had a fight." Damon finished. He glanced at Elena.

"Yeah." She said binning the pancake and opening the window.

"What happened" Andi said suspiciously glaring at Damon

"Oh nothing, I said something bad about Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes "It got out of hand." He shrugged "did you want something?" Damon added leading her out of the kitchen.

Andi began talking as they left. Damon looked back to Elena and mouthed "Later." at her.

When they were gone Elena sank down into a chair and put her head in her hands. Why was her life so complicated? As she contemplated this, she couldn't quite help smiling at the promise of 'Later'


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed down her dress and smiled. Turing on the spot she reached across to the dresser and lifted the can of hairspray. She blasted it over her perfectly fashioned hair, while holding her breath. She ran away from the fumes and slipped into her heels.

"Ready." She breathed. Leaving the house she got into Aunt Jenna's car and drove into town. Parking outside the Grill, Elena stepped out of the car and into the car lot. She spotted Jeremy immediately and waved.

"Wow, Sis. You look great!" Jeremy said sounding astonished

"Thanks" said Elena tartly; digging him in the ribs with her elbow "Do I usually look hideous?"

"What? Oh, no…I mean…" Jeremy fumbled for the correct answer and Elena laughed

"Is Bonnie inside?" she asked to save him from answering

"Yeah." He added as they reached the door

They entered the Grill and immediately spotted Bonnie sitting alone at a table, she looked bored.

"Bonnie." Jeremy called and she looked up and smiled

"Hi! WOW! Elena, you look hot!" Bonnie enthused "I wish I'd dressed up a little more."

The Gilbert's shot her down, she always looked nice

"It's only a club, I just felt like dressing up a little." Elena said

Damon sat down with a glass of bourbon and passed the glass of red wine to Andi.

"Thank you." She said, smiling before taking a sip

"You're very welcome" Damon replied. Andi began rattling on about work again and Damon returned to his thoughts about Elena. Just this morning she'd admitted that she knew he loved her and things had majorly heated up before Andi interrupted them. He was wondering how he should approach her next time they met.

"Hi! WOW! Elena you look hot! He heard Bonnie cry. Damon's head snapped up and he looked to when the voices came from and there she was. If his heart was beating it would have stopped. Elena was laughing; she wore an emerald green dress that clung to exactly the right places. Her hair was immaculate and she seemed to be emitting a glow that made everyone else look dull in comparison. Damon stared at her for an age, he loved her smile as she greeted Caroline and Matt to the group and he was sure his mouth was gaping like an idiot, but he didn't care. He was infatuated.

"Damon?" It was andi

"Huh?" he said snapping back to reality

"Are you listening? Who are you looking at?" She followed his gaze

"Oh, it's Elena and her friends, shall we invite them over?"

"No." Damon said a little too fast

"Damon, don't be rude…Elena!" she waved

"Elena, I think Damon's Girlfriend is waving at you?" Caroline said

"What? Oh, I hadn't noticed they were here." Elena said innocently. She approached their table. Of course she'd known they'd be here, this is why she'd wanted this night out. She wanted them to see her.

"Hi" Elena smiled as she reached their table

"Elena, don't you look lovely." Andi said

"She always looks beautiful" Damon noted

Elena flushed slightly and Damon smirked

"Are you heading out somewhere nice?" Andi pressed

"Oh just to a club, I feel like I haven't danced in ages." She enthused, and then added "Why don't you join us?"

"Oh no, thanks Elena, but we can't. I have this huge story to cover on the history of Mystic Falls and I need Damon's help." Elena knew this. She'd over heard Andi telling Damon about this earlier in the day when she'd almost caught them in the kitchen.

"Oh, what a shame. Another time." Elena said, and she caught Damon's eye "I'll maybe see you later Damon."

"Andi" Damon said suddenly, staring her straight in the eye "I think I better accompany Elena tonight, don't you think?"

Andi's eyes looked unfocused then she said "Damon, Why don't you go with Elena and her friends?"

"What a great idea!" he said grabbing his jacket.

Elena sighed and rolled over in her sleep. She was beginning to wake up, and she smiled contently remembering last night. She's danced herself silly with the girls after a few drinks and eventually the boys were forced to join them. When the dj played the slower songs everyone went their separate ways and Elena and Damon drew closer together. Putting her arms around his neck, his had fallen around her waist as the swayed to the music. By the time the first song was over they were kissing.

Elena's tummy flipped at the memory, she was fully awake now but kept her eyes shut. She was happy just remembering. When it was time to leave, they rejoined the group and walked home. They didn't hold hands, but walked closed by, their fingers occasionally brushing. Back at the boarding house they'd kicked off their shoes and climbed the staircase hand in hand, on the landing Damon hesitated, instead of letting her go to Stefan's room he pulled her towards his. Inside they began kissing again. Slowly and gently, no urgency, rather romantically infact. He'd lifted her arms above her head and pulled her dress off. She stood in front of him in her black underwear. With nervous hands she unbuttoned his black Armani shirt and dropped it to the floor. She removed his black jeans and belt too until he wore nothing but his Calvin Klein's and his sexy smile. He'd lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to his large bed; upon laying her down across it he climbed on top of her

and lightly traced his tongue across her plump lips. She'd moaned and opened her mouth to accept his tongue. They kissed until they ran out of oxygen, rubbing their bodies together. When they were forced to pull away for air, Damon rolled off her onto his side.

"Get some sleep, Elena." He said quietly

She's began to protest but he'd silenced her with his lips. "You were dead on your feet until half and hour ago. Sleep." He added again. So she'd settled in his arms and before long she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena felt lips brushing the back of her neck. It sent shivers down the back of her spine. She sighed loudly and finally opened her eyes. Rolling onto her side she faces Damon. He has a small smile on his face but it's his eyes that made Elena beam. His beautiful blue eyes are full of happiness.

"Well Good Moring beautiful." He said

"Morning, and I doubt I look beautiful, I'm a mess."

"Shh." Damon said, pressing his lips to hers briefly "You're perfect."

Elena couldn't help but smile.

"So I was thinking…" she began

"Yes…?" Damon said while he hand ran up and down her leg.

"… I was thinking that I'd like you to kiss me again."

"Your wish. My Command." He said simply. Pulling her closer to him Damon kissed her - Over and over, and it wasn't long before things heated up. Elena had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, and she was trying her hardest not to grind herself against him. Her hands moved to his hair and they tangled there, holding his face to hers. When she ran out of air and had to pull away his lips attacked her neck, she gave an involuntary moan and bucked her hips.

"Elena…" Damon gasped, he pulled back to read her face. Without a word spoken, Damon fell back onto his knees and pulled Elena onto hers. She held her breath, suddenly nervous as he reached around and unhooked her bra. He tossed it on the floor, while his eyes drank her in. Elena gasped quietly and closed her eyes as his hands began massaging her breasts, this thumbs brushing her hard nipples. Eventually his hands moved south to her underwear, her eyes opened again. She sat down and raised her hips as her slowly removed her damp panties. Her eyes had moved to his boxers where his arousal was very prominent and she bit her lip as her pulled his Calvin Klein's off. Her mouth was literally watering at the sight of his delicious erection. Slowly and carefully he opened her legs and moved between them. Elena's heart was hammering in anticipation and she moaned as she felt the tip of his huge cock rub the length of her sex. Damon caught her off guard was a passionate kiss and when he moved back and she was staring into those piercing blue eyes, he pushed into her. Elena immediately threw her head back into the pillow at the overwhelming sensation. Damon began to rock back and forwards at an extremely sensual but show pace. Elena was tingling, she lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around him and this pushed him even deeper into her. She couldn't help but moan, she'd been with Matt and Stefan but she'd never enjoyed herself this much before.

Damon's mouth latched onto one of her nipples and he sucked until Elena couldn't contain herself

"Oh God!" she cried out in pleasure, Damon wasn't fucking her, he was making love to her. She'd always fantasized about them fucking, but this was even better…

Hearing her call out only spurred Damon on; he discontinued his rocking and began thrusting. Elena whimpered and began matching his thrusts and this time Damon moaned.

The tingling Elena was experiencing was growing stronger, much stronger. It was building and building and spreading, her stomach fluttered in anticipation and she opened her eyes which were to this point clamped shut in pleasure. She couldn't quite believe the euphoria that was building up inside her, she'd never experienced _this_ before, and as if it couldn't get any better she then looked at Damon. His eyes were on her. Those beautiful eyes, brimming with Love and Lust, and his face was so overwhelming that Elena's orgasm finally exploded.

"Damon! OH DAMON!" she cried out as her insides clamped tightly around him.

"Elena, I love you!" Damon called out, thrusting harder a few more times before his cock erupted inside her. She felt his hot seed rocket in her and as her orgasm that had began to finish was hit with a fresh wave hit and she cried out again, her convulsions milking him dry, not sure if it was his words or the sex that made her come again. Either was she was panting as he collapsed on top of her. She kept her legs around him, not wanting to loose their closeness.

"Damon." She panted in his ear. "Wow!"

He laughed, his face nuzzled in the hollow of her collarbone. "mmmhmm." He breathed

Elena stroked his hair then lifted his face to her.

"Kiss me." And he did.

A/N…_Until next time my friends…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Damon..." Elena whined

"No..." Damon smirked

"Pleaaaase?" Elena pouted "I'll be ever so lonely in the shower alone. Do you want me to be lonely?"

Damon laughed and Elena slapped his arm playfully. "You're mean, Damon Salvatore." she huffed, even though ever cell in her body screamed in protest at her statement. She wanted him badly. "I guess I'll just have to go in alone... and lather up my naked body with my own hands..."

Damon groaned but shook his head. "Off you go..." he said raising his eyebrow playfully.

"You're no fun today." Elena said, with a small smile. She walked to Damon's bathroom and let the shower run to hot.

As soon as Damon heard the shower door close, he shot up. He pulled his clother on urgently and left his bedroom. He had heard a car pull onto the gravel ten minutes ago and he knew it was stefan. He wanted Elena out of the way for this, but it had killed him to let her get into the shower alone.

Decending the stair case he heard the fridge door close, Stefan was getting some blood. Damon was curious to see how this would play out.

"Brother..." Damon said in his usual greeting "to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Damon." Stefan replied, setting the blood bag on the counter, "How are you?"

"I'm well." Damon said, reluctantly. Surely Stefan had heard them as he entered the house.

"There's something you need to know." Stefan began, looking as brooding as ever.

Damon nodded but said nothing so Stefan continued. "I've been in New York...with Katherine."

Damon kept his expression the same even though he felt like he had been punched in the gut. "I see."

Stefan folded his arms. "I thought you'd disapprove. I'm surprised."

"Oh, I disapprove." Damon said sharply

"Is that so?" Stefan said "That's rich coming from you. How's Elena, by the way? I can smell her off you..."

"Leave Elena out of this." Damon spat "Are you crazy, Stefan? Do you not remember the last 150 years? What she done to you? What she done to US?"

"Things have changed. You know that better than anyone. I can't forget those feelings for her any more than you can, Damon. I loved Elena, but it's not on any scale compared to the Love I have for Katherine. I couldn't pretend any longer."

"Trust me brother, I can't forget those feelings, because those feelings are hatered. I've learned a lot this past year, and I know Elena is worth a thousand Katherine's."

"Well, that's your opinion, Damon." stefan sighed "I'm just here to collect some belongings".

"I think that's for the best." Damon smiled sarcastically

"One last thing, Damon." Stefan said "This house is no more your house than it is my house. I'll come and go as I please _with _who I please..."

Damon climbed the stairs and carried on to his bedroom. He heard Stafan's car start up again and drive off. Sighing he dropped onto his bed. Tension was practically rolling off him as he re-ran the last half and hour in his mind. He knew he had no right to feel jealous or whatever the hell it was he was feeling towards Stefan and Katherine but it hurt. How could Stefan do this again? He didn't know what he was letting himself in for with Katherine.

Elena turned off the shower. She was practically lobster red from the heat. She was so sure Damon would have caved and joined her, she'd waited nearly 3/4 of an hour so she gave up. Wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel, she entered Damon's bedroom again. She saw Damon lying accross the bed. His hands over his face.

"What's wrong, Damon?" she said, fear cascading through her

"Stefan." he replied simply

"What?" panic ripped through her now. "Is he here?" she looked at the door,

"He was. He's gone now." Damon mumbled

"Oh god. Did you tell him about us? I should have done it!" She cried

"No, but he guessed. He doesn't care, Elena...He's with her again."

"Katherine?" Elena gasped. How could Stefan do this, was he crazy? They'd been fighting her off for the past year. As she was about to point this our she looked at Damon again. He looked broken. She knew he must be hurting, because she was hurting about Stefan a little. She didn't resent Damon for it at all. This was a very messed up situation they had going. But in that moment, she wanted to think about him rather than Stefan, and that had to mean something.

She walked to the bed and climbed beside him. She snuggled close to him, neither of them caring that he hair was dripping wet. She kissed his neck and his face, and she felt him relax a little. She rolled onto her knees and kissed his hands that were still over his face, before she pulled them away and kissed his closed eyes. When she pulled back she noticed his lips were smiling slightly.

"Let me make you better..." she whispered as her hand began stroaking his jean clad crotch. Almost instantly, she felt him respond. Biting her lip, she unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down past his knees. His huge cock stood proudly erect. Her core was tingling and she desperatly wanted to mount him but she grudglinly restrained herself. She reached out and grasped him at the base with her small hand and squeezed. Damon's eyes snapped open. "You like that, baby?" she moaned. Damon proped himself up onto his elbows so he could watch her. "Fuck yeah..." he gasped. "Good." Elena smirked as she began pumping his cock, with her fist. Damon, hissed and threw his head back at the sensation of her speed. Elena looked at him, this was perfect. Quickly she bent down and took him into her mouth. Damon's head shot back up and his eyes widened in shock. Elena set to work, her tongue licking the salty pre cum off the tip before she bobbed up and down his rock solid dick. She had just began to deep throat him when his hands grabbed her hair. "Elena, i'm going to cum!" She quickly pulled off. "No! not yet..." she left him a moment before she began fondling his balls until he'd calmed down a bit. "lie back..." she said with a grin. Damon obediently fell flat before Elena dropped her towel to the floor. She straddled his thighs and bent forward. Pushing her breasts togeather she sandwhiched his leaking cock between them and started tittie fucking him. Damon moaned in pleasue, looking like all his christmas's had come at once. Every now and then she's suck on the tip and groan . "You taste delicious Damon" she purred stoping to rub her erect nipples on his leaking head. "Oh God, Elena...Don't stop." Damon cried out, thrusting his hips up to meet her magnificent breasts. "Oh baby!" Elena cried out, she was enjoying this as much as he was. "Cum for me!" She jiggled her breasts manically with her hands. "Elena! I'm gonna cum...! Ah!" Damon moaned, before his huge cock erupted, the first ribbon hitting her chin. "Suck me!" he cried, his hands moving to push her head down. She quickly and happily obliged as another fast load shot down her throat, she moaned again at his yummy taste and began sucking hard to retrieve everydrop of him she could. When he was utterly spent, she licked him clean and moved up the bed. "That was amazing." he panted, pulling her ontop of him and hugging her tightly. "Yeah?" she smiled. "Honestly, the best i've ever had..." Elena beamed, actually feeling proud of herself. "The best so far..." she corrected him." I think you need a nice hot bath" she said detangling herself from him and walking seductivly towards the bathroom...


	6. Chapter 6

Damon walked the short distance from his bedroom to his bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what Elena had done. The bathroom floor was filled with lit candles, they flickered seductivly casting the corners of the room into a relaxing darkness. The large bathtub was filled with steaming water and bubbles.

"Is it too much?" Elena said quietly, trying to guage Damons' sudden hault. She'd changed into a silken robe and tied her hair back into a messy bun.

"No" Damon said, shaking his head. "it's perfect."

Elena smiled, secretly thrilled. She hadn't been sure Damon was the bathtub kind of guy but he was always surprising her. She moved to him and placed her arms around his neck, pulling his face to hers. They kissed gently before breaking apart. "You should get in. I'll be right back..." Leaving him to undress, Elena padded down stairs, she threw a few logs into the fire before moving to the the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of red wine and a glass. She climbed the staircase and returned to find Damon semi submerged in the bath. His eyes were closed but elena knew he was awake. She uncorked the wine and poured him a glass. "Here." she said, at this Damon opened his eyes and took the glass. "Thank you." he said, taking a drink. "You're welcome" Elena replied taking the glass from him and setting it onto the counter. She moved behind him and kneeled behind the large tub, her hands trailed around his shoulders where she began a massage. Damon sighed and sank a little lower into the bubbles. Not being able to help herself, Elena leaned forwards and pressed little kisses to the back of his neck and round to his collar bone while her hands moved down his chest. Damon's hand caughed her arm and he pulled her up onto her feet. "Come here" he muttered, barely more than a whisper. Elena untied her robe and let it slip to the ground. She stepped into the bath and felt a warmth spread through her body. Damon pulled her down onto his lap so she was straddling him. She smiled at him and his eyes were full of love and of lust that Elena's tummy fluttered erratically and she had to bite back a giggle. Damon's hands ran up and down her spine as she leaned down and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, long and seductive and Elena opened her mouth to him as it deepened. Their tongues danced merrily togeather as their hands explored each others wet body. Eventually they ran out of air and before she could place her lips on another part of him his found their way to her neck. She almost stopped him, after all, she'd done this all for him, but as his lips moved against her skin willingly she found her words were lost in her mouth.

"Oh Damon..." she moaned as his lips slid down from her collarbone to her chest and he took her hardening peek into his mouth and sucked on it lightly before releasing it and claiming the other. She then became increaingly aware of his lust, large and hard againsy her stomach. This wasn't meant to be about sex. Elena wanted to do something romantic for Damon, something that was completely different to what she'd just done for him in the bedroom before, but it seemed they just couldn't help themselves.

Quickly shifting herself and accidently slopping water over the edge of the tub and onto the floor, Elena took his erecton in her hand, Damon gasped slightly but then he lifted her buttocks up as he helped her sink herself onto his harness. They cried out in unision at the feeling of the penetration. Elena being on top made it deep. She began rising and falling on his rock hard erecton, placing both hands on his chest for support. Damon had his on either side of her face, their mouths open panting into each others in ecstasy. Thats when it happened. Damon bagan crying out in pleasure, short bursts and hard grunts and Elena never knew it could be this good. The sound of his pleasure was too much for her and with an almighty snap her orgasm exploded, and the same second damon stiffened and came with her, they called out their pleausre as one.

When their breathing returned to normal and they remembered how to speak, Damon suggested they go downstairs and relax by the fire. Elena agreed and they dried each other off, Elena grabbed the bottle of wine and Damon left the room to find a blanket for them. As she watched him go, she felt a pang of unreasonable loss and that's when she realised...She'd fallen in love with Damon Salvatore...


	7. Chapter 7

Elena was uncomfortable, and now she was beginning to awake she realised she was rather cold too. Opening one eye lazily she squinted trying to take in her surroundings. She was lying on the floor in the Salvatore living room. It took her a momemt to remember how she'd come to be lying on the floor infront of the fire place, this had something to do with the vast quanity of red wine she'd consumed with Damon last night. Her head was groggy,she sat up and noticed two things. The first- Damon wasn't beside her and the second- she was completely naked bar the thin blanket that was draped over her. She wrapped the blanket around her like a towel she ran her fingers through her hair trying to smooth the hay stack. When she realised she was fighting a loosing battle, she gave up and sloped towards the kitchen.

She found Damon there, sitting at the table reading the paper. He was freshly shaved and clothed, looking like perfection as per usual. Elena huffed a little at this.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Damon said warmly, as she entered the kitchen. She shuffled to him and climbed onto his lap. Damon looked a little confused but willingly accepted her. "You're freeezing." He lifted her arms and shifted the blanket so it enclosed her like a caccoon then cradled her to his chest. Elena sighed loudly. "Are you all right?" Damon said, his voice touched with concern. "mm-hmm" Elena breathed "Just tired." She nuzzled her face against his neck and breathed in his scent, it was so comforting but he didnt smell like cologne it was his own classic _Damon _smell. "Do you want me to carry you up to bed?" he suggested. Elena giggled sleepily against his neck. "...to sleep, you goon." he added playfully. Elena unwrapped her arms from the blanket and threw them round his neck, pulling herself even closer to him. "No, I'm happy here." she said sincerely.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena was in the shower, she was just lathering up her hair when Damon's voiced called to her.

"Elena?... I'm going to the store to get something for breakfast, Do you want eggs?"

"Yeah, eggs sounds good, oh and bacon!" she called back

"Alright, be back soon." he shouted.

She heard his car start up. When she was done showering and had dried her self off Elena went in serch of clothes. She realised all her clothes were worn and made a mental note to actually go home at some point even if it was just for some fresh clothes. Decideing to be lazy she slipped into one of Damon's shirts. She had just finished buttoning it when she heard the front door close. 'That was quick' she thought frowning "Is that you, baby?" she called out before cringing. Baby? It had just slipped out...she wasn't one for pet names and she was sure Damon wasn't either. When no one answered she exited Damon's room and made towards the staircase. "Hello?" called a voice. " hello?" Elena replied as she made her way down. At the bottom she came face to face with Andi.

"Elena?" Andi said looking at her standing there in nothing but a shirt. "Oh I'm so sorry, where you looking for Stefan? I know it's a little early but I was wondering if Damon was about... I need his help on a piece i'm doing on the histories of mystic falls..."

"Oh, I... well, he's at the store at the moment. I actually thought that you were him a moment ago" Elena laughed akwardly, her face clearly flustered." Why dont you take a seat?" she said, trying to pull the shirt lower.

Andi shook her head slowly at Elena. "But..." she said sounding confused. "Baby! You said 'baby'... I.." Andi tailed off her eyes glaring at Elena.

"What?" Elena said, tryin to act dumb. She felt sick. Andi had worked it out about her and Damon. What was she going to do now? She wished Damon was here with her, but he wasn't. What could she possibly say to Andi now?...

_to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

"Andi, why don't you sit down?" Elena said, trying her best to keep a steady voice.

"Don't you tell me to sit down!" Andi spat back "You're going to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Andi, You need to wait for Damon to come home." Elena tried to reason.  
Elena was panicing. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She had no power of mind control, she didn't know how much Andi knew about Damon and Stefan, she was afraid she'd put her foot in it if she said too much. She needed Damon to help her.

"You keep the hell away from him, you hear me?" Andi said in a raised voice

"Please, Andi, just calm down." Elena said, but she was stung over these words

"I bet you've been all over him... it's pathetic, you're just a child. He'd never look at you." Andi said in a harsh voice. Elena faultered, she desperately wanted to scream at Andi, tell her she wasn't a child and that Damon did want her, that he loved her... but before she could say a word Andi spoke.

"Oh my God." she said, her face reading Elena's. "this is...unbelieveable. You've been with him, havn't you? What about me! what about Stefan?"

"Stefan's gone. Long gone." Elena said, her heart was raceing.

"Did you sleep with him?" Andi asked, her voice trembling, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry..." Elena said earnestly.

Andi wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. She inhaled slowly and shook her head. When she look at Elena again she spoke in a steady voice. "He's mine. You keep away from him."

Elena squared her jaw at this. "I'm sorry, Andi, but that's not going to happen."

"You don't understand, Elena. Damon's a grown up, just like me. We love each other, some stupid child isn't going to ruin this for me!" Andi shouted

"I am NOT a child, he's in love with me and I-" Elena stopped speaking as Andi's hand came in contact with her face. In an instant and blurred flash Damon was there. He stood between them, his back to Elena, like he was protecting her.

"Damon!" Andi cried "Tell me it isn't true, you'd never choose that stupid girl over me? Tell her you choose me! Tell her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Damon said in a calm voice. "Come on Andi, I told you the first day I met you that I was in love with her..."

Andi shook her head again "Yes, but that was before you got to know me... we have such a great time togeather."

"No, we don't" Damon reasoned "We have a horrible time, you were just a distraction, Andi, you knew that."

"No..." Andi disagreed, but Damon continued before she could. "I'm truely sorry for what I did to you, Andi. But it's Elena, its always going to be Elena. Look at me-" Andi's tear filled eyes looked in to his peircing blue eyes. "-You're going to forget everything you know about me and about vampires. All you'll remember is you bought me one drink and I turned you down." Andi's eyes became vacant but then snapped back into reality.

"So Mr. Salvatore, I heard you were the man to ask about the histories of MysticFalls?" Andi smiled widely.

"Oh, no. I don't know that much, you'd be so much better off asking mrs. Lockwood. I hear she's an expert on the histories."

"Excellent. Well, thank you so much and I'm so sorry I bothered you at home." She extended her hand to Damon who shook it.

"Oh, no. Sorry I couldn't be any help." Damon sad politely

"No, you've been a great help and sorry to disturb you too." she nooded at Elena, then her smile faultered "Are you alright? " she looked curiously at Elena who swiftly wiped her eye on the sleeve of the shirt. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well then. I'll show you out." Damon ushered Andi to the doors.

Elena collapsed onto the sofa. She felt so horrible. Damon came back in a flash.

"You didn't tell her about us?" Elena accused

"Elena" Damon said softly "Neither of us have left the house in the last four days...i'd been diverting her calls"

Elena nodded, ofcourse he was right. She was being unreasonable. She just never thought of herself as a cheat.

Damon looked concerned "Talk to me, Elena. There's something more. Its written all over your face."

"I never _ever_ thought I'd be the other woman, Damon" Elena replied quietly looking ah her feet. Damon took her hands and pulled her onto her feet. "Look at me Elena Gilbert." and she did.

"You could never be the 'other woman' because you're the _only_ woman for me" he said clearly. Elena smiled a little at this and hugged him. "I love you." he murmered into her hair.

"Thank you, for saying that, Damon." she untangled herself from him. "...but I think it's time I went home for a while. Even if it's just for a little while to get some more clothes." She motioned to his shirt she was wearing. He agreed and helped her fetch her clothes that were littered around the house even though she could tell her was hurt. When she was decent and had all her belongings she kissed Damon goodbye and promised she would call him soon and she left the boarding house and unlocked the door to her car.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena always thought she had the most comfortable bed in the world but tonight she just couldn't sleep. She rolled over and then sat up, huffing to herself she punched her pillow several times with her fist hoping she'd beat some comfort into it. Throwing herself back down into it she clamped her eyes shut and imagined little sheep jumping over fences, unfortunately images of a shirtless Damon kept flooding her mind and this was doing nothing to calm her down, so she went back to sheep. She counted and counted but after the fist 234 she decided to give up. Rolling onto her side again, Elena bundled up her duvet and cuddled it- but it was no good. She knew who she needed to be cuddled up with. Elena thought through the days events. She was mad at herself and she was mad at Damon. She had no idea why she was angry at Damon. She knew he'd done nothing wrong. Yes, he should have called up Andi and broken things off between them but he'd had a good argument for her earlier in stateing that he hadn't had a chance to. Elena hesitently smiled at the memories of the last few days since they'd gotten togeather, they'd been rather busy...

Elena sat up again and switched on her bedside lamp. She picked up her phone and scrolled down to Damon's number. She pressed call but them immediately hung up before it had a chance to connect. It was 2am, he would probably be asleep and she didn't actually know what she was going to say. Elena set her phone down and picked up her copy of Pride and Prejudice, if she was sitting up all night she was going to be focusing on someone elses drama.

"...I missed you..." Elena panted, pushing Damon back roughly until he was pressed against the bookcase.

"me too..." he mumbled as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

Her hands began tugging at his belt, urgently unbuckling it and ripping his jeans open as Damon removed her bra and began and assult on her breasts. Feeling bold, she plunged her hand into his CK boxers and grabbed hold of his shaft. She felt Damon stiffed immediately. He pulled her mouth to his and they devoured each other, tongues battling for dominance.

"I need you now." Elena moaned, hitching a leg around his waist, She felt Damon's hand ghost up her thigh and under her skirt.

"No panties, miss. Gilbert?... naughty..." In a flash Elena was slammed into the bookcase, their positions reversed. She bit her lip as he hooked his arms under her butt and lifter her up. Wrapping her legs tightly around him, Elena gasped as Damon pushed into her.

"Damon!" Elena cried in pleasure as Damon thurst into her unhuman speed "More!"

Damon's hands braced against the bookcase as he drove into her, the frame was shaking.

"UH..." Damon gasped, his head beading with sweat "You're so tight..."

"YES!" Elena cried out as he hit her G spot. "Right there Baby! Harder!" Damon happily obliged, he always took care of business. She felt it rising inher like a river about to burst its dam.

"I'm coming Damon! Keep going...Ah..ah..yes!"

The whole bookcase was shaking now at their force, books were jiggling madly,one began slipping towards the edge...

"YES! OH YES, DAMON! OOOHHHH...!"

BANG. the book hit the floor with a large bang...and Elena jolted awake, sitting bolt upright. With a snap of realisation she had fallen asleep and had herself a dream, a naughty dream. Her copy of pride and prejdice fallen from her bed to the floor. She felt embarassed and she had to admit, a little cheated. Her core was tingling and she felt extremely wet. Sighing, and taking a breath to calm herself she reached for her phone again. She needed to sort things out with Damon... So she dialled and this time she didn't hang up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elena?" Damon answered on the second ring.

"Damon." Elena said quietly "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, listen I'll call you tomorrow..."

"No, Elena...I'm awake. I'm at Ric's. What's the matter?"

Elena sighed "Nothing is the matter, its just...I miss you."

"You do?" Elena could practically hear a smile in his voice and it made her stomach flutter.

"Of course I do." She said, smiling and blushing for some unknown reason.

"I thought you were mad at me?" he said a little confused

"I'm not mad, Damon. I was just a little disappointed in both of us, but what's done is done and we need to move on."

"Thank you, Elena. I agree." he sighed down the phone.

"Well Goodnight, Damon..." Elena said before adding "...you know I couldn't sleep without talking to you? I had this dream..." she tailed off hoping he understood.

"Is that so?" Damon said and this time Elena could hear a smirk in his voice.

"Alright Mr. Cocky...I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, Alaric's fallen asleep. I've been grading his papers- some of them are truely horrific- anyways, I could sneak out of here and sneak _in _through your bedroom window..." he said

Elena considered this for a moment. "You'll have to be quiet..."

"Yes, ma'am." Damon laughed. "See you soon."

Elena heard the sound of Damon's car pull up outside and she moved to open her window. The night air swirled in leaving her shivvering. Not long after Damon climbed silently through the window and stepped down onto her bedroom floor gracefully, his face content, those sexy eyes burning into her and this time it wasn't the cold that had Elena trembling. Without a word he went to her, and pulled her close to him.  
Elena allowed herself to be pulled against him, infact she loved the how tightly he would hold her. She felt so safe in his strong arms, like she belonged there. Unsurprisingly their sweet kiss became longer and longer, and elena wrapped her arms around his neck in a vice grip trying her best to hold him there. Soon their lips were working hungrily against each others and Elena was so lost in this kiss that it came as a surprise to her when Damon lifted her off her feet and lay her on the bed. His hand ran up her thighs and pushed her night dress up around her middle. Elena reached for him, trying to unbutton his jeans but he gently restrained her for a second, smirking, she opened her mouth to ask him what was going on but before she could make a noise he'd pressed his finger to her lips to hush her. Making his intentions clear, Damon scooted lower down the bed and nudged her legs open, As he moved his head between her legs, Elena felt a sudden wash of embarassment and fear. No one had even done _that _to her, But she resisted the urge to clamp her legs togeather. All her fear diminshed the moment Damon's hot tongue touched her area. His tongue licked her folds, slowly and skillfully. Elena's eyes scrunched shut in pleasure and she grabbed a fistful of bedsheets in her hands. She had to concentrate very hard to keep silent especially when Damon's tongue began jutting in and out of her opening, quiclyk and eagerly. Instead she'd bite her lip to stop herself crying out and wakening Jeremy. She was sure he'd he eternally scarred if he'd awoken to her screams and ran to her rescue to find Damon between his sister's legs.

As Damon's tongue continued it's assult on her downstairs, Elena couldn't believe how sensual he make her feel. Her hands now abandoned the poor wrinkled bedsheets and she rubbed her own breasts, pinching and tweeking her erect nipples as Damon lapped his reward below, but soon her hands left her breast and moved to grasp at Damon's head as he moved his mouth to her clit and began sucking on it with reckless abandon. Soon her toes were curling as her orgasm crashed over her , her mouth an O as her silent scream left her, her knees closed around Damon's head, back arching off the bed, her whole body trembling uncontrollably. Eventually, she regained control and luckily Damon hadn't suffocated under the pressure of her knees and hands. When he was quite finsihed he wiped his mouth and crawled back up to her. Elena kissed him-still hungrily, she could faintly taste herself on his lips but she didn't mind. Elena felt wide awake and very alive. And as moved her hands to undo the vampire's belt buckle she had decided to show Damon how alive and awake she felt...


	12. Chapter 12

Elena was aware of two things- firstly she was much too comfortable. She could feel the weight of Damon's arms wrapped around her and secondly, it was far to bright in her room to be early morning. She groaned and it stirred Damon.

"wassamatter?" he mumbled groggily, his brenath tickling the back of her neck sending tingles through her body.

"We've overslept." Elena said, rolling over and pressing her forehead to his.

"It's the holidays, Elena. You're meant to oversleep." Damon pointed out

"True... but Jeremy will be awake." she said quietly

"Oh." Damon said, feeling more awake now "and i'm not supposed to be here?" he quessed

"I havn't told him about us yet, i havn't told anyone." Elena admitted

"Do you want me to leave?" Damon asked sounding cheerful but Elena could see his eyes looked sad, and it killed her.

"No." she said firmly "It's time everyone knew, and besides he's probably seen your car by now"

"Okay, whatever you want. I don't mind being your dirty little secret you know..." he kissed her, one of those kisses that should be illegal. Now her mind was all fuzzy and all she could think about was climbing on top of him. So she did. He was still naked and she was still wearing her nightie. She quickly pulled it off and flung it to the floor, taking his wrists in her hands she pushed them behind his head restraining them, but as she leaned forward Damon caught one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Elena moaned and began grinding herself upon Damon's pelvis, in only seconds she felt herself begin to unravel so she stopped that. She could feel he was already rock hard so she positioned herself over him and teasingy lowered herself onto him, only sliding down around the head then pulling off. She did this a few times as she watching as the lust building up on damon's face. After a while of this teasing Damon couldn't contol himself and as Elena temptingly inserting his helmet into her core he thust hard into her. Elena came instantly, crying out, not caring if Jeremy or the neighbours heard and even though neither she or damon were moving she continued to come around his dick, wave after wave. When she came down from her high, she found Damon smirking at her.

"really?" he said

"What?" she panted "You hit my spot...oh my god, you felt so good!"

"So did you, I had a hard time not blowing myself, but luckily for you I didn't."

"Make me come, again." Elena whispered, biting her lip.

Damon had her on her back in a flash. He was still inside her . Placing his palms on the bed, Elena hooked her legs around his arms as he began moving. He was fast, but at a continuous pace, Elena imagined it was like a vibrator must feel like. Damon was panting and moaning as much as she was. He then grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulder, this position was much deeper and with in one minute of his thrusting Elena called out

"ugh, I'm cumming again!" For the second time since awakening Elena had a mind shattering orgasm. Pushing Damon off her onto his back, Elena took his erection in her mouth. She sucked for a moment before using her tongue to lick the saltiness from the tip, she began bobbing her head up and down at a quick pace as she fondled his balls. This time it was Damon's turn to cry out as he came in her mouth. Elena expertly swallowed after she'd gotten all of her reward.

"You were amazing!" Damon gasped, pulling her back down beside him. "So were you." she countered "Youre unbelieveable..." she kissed his chest quickly "Shower then breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Damon smiled jumping up and her pulled her to her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena and Damon made their way down stairs and into the kitchen. They found Bonnie making coffee. She glared as they approached.

"Hey, Bonnie..." Elena said frowning

"You're lucky Jeremy was useing his playstation WITH the headphones earlier..." she snapped.

"Oh my god..." Elena went bright red, she cringed into Damon's shoulder.

"Oh Relax judgie, You made quite the performance last night aswell. Let's not forget my supernatural hearing abilities..." Damon smirked.

Bonnie blushed this time. Lost for words.

"Let's agree to never mention this again?" Damon mused

"Agreed" echoed the girls.

"Heeey...Damon...what are you doing here this early" Jeremy said as he entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Well isn't this awkward..." Damon joked, pouring them all coffee.

"...OH! so you two are...oh...okay..." Jeremy said piecing the information togeather.

Elena looked worried "How do you feel about that?"

"As long as you're happy Elena." Jeremy smiled.

"Well that went well" Damon said as he put his leather Jacket on.

"It did." Elena replied happily, kissing him quickly "So that means we're free to step out togeather tonight... for the fireworks display, remember?"

"Oh yeah, for the anniversairy of the mystic falls- blah-blah" Damon rolled his eyes. Another event.

"Yes. Pick me up at 8.30?" She said hopefully

"It's a date."

At eight thirty on the dot Damon pulled up outside Elena's house. She jumped in and leaned accross to kiss him.

"Hey!" she said

"Hey, yourself. I wasn't finished kissing you yet." Damon pulled her face back to his.

They set off for the beach. When they arrived the sand was packed full of merry people. Damon opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket and handed it to Elena. He then lifted a box of beers and tucked them under his arm.

They found a good enough spot with a bonfire lit near by. Damon sprawled out on the blanket and Elena curled against his chest. When the first few beers were finshed Damon left to retrieve more from the car and when he returned Elena impatiently pulled him down to her. She kissed him hungrily but no one took any notice for nearly everyone was making out too.

Mrs. Lockwood's voice carried out accross the beach, thanking eveyone for coming to celebrate their town, she promised the display would start soon. Everyone broke apart and settled on their blankets again. Elena sat between Damon's legs, her head resting against his chest. He took off his leather jacket and threw it around her front. She inhaled his scent but then added "It's okay, i'm not cold."

"You'd better leave it where it is, Elena." he whispered in her ear before he nibbled at her lobe.

Before Elena could say or do anything Damon had slipped his hand under the jacket and into her shorts. His fingers rubbed her core slowly but with enough force to make her eyes squeeze togeather in pleasure.

"Open your eyes, Elena." Damon whispered seductivly in her ear. "Or people will suspect..." Trying her best to keep her features as normal as she could manage. Elena scanned the crowd. No one was looking at them. She relaxed a little but not for long because Damon was circling her clit now. Sneakily she ground herself into his crotch earning a hiss from Damon. Her hand gripped at his knee, needing to touch him anywhere. Damon's fingers were now working overtime and seconds beofore she climaxed the first firework exploded into the night sky. The crowds of people called out- Oohing and ahhing, so when Elena did the same no one suspected anything else. Damon quickly fixed her under the jacket and Elena rolled away from him and then climbed onto his lap. She pushed him back onto the blanket so he was lying and kissed him with all her might. The fireworks forgotten about above their heads...

The night progressed nicely. Elena and Damon were joined by caroline, matt, tyler, bonnie and jeremy. They all sat around the bonfire drinking the beers that Damon had brought. Luckily he'd provided enough to keep everyone happy. No one commented about the two of them cuddled togeather, how She now wore his jacket and how he played with her hair and kissed her head. It felt as if they'd been dating forever. Eventually the fire died down and everyone began to leave. Damon and Elena lagged behind, assuring Matt that they didn't need a ride and reassuring jeremy that he didn't need to wait up. When they were definately alone Elena asked Damon the question she'd been dying to ask all night:

"Well Mr. Salvatore...how do you feel about skinny dipping?"

Damon smirked, his eyebrows raised. "I'll race you, Miss. Gilbert..."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to take this oppertunity to thank everyone who's given this tale a chance.- especially those of you who are reviewing too! 3 I apologise for the shoddiness and spelling mistakes throughout. Unfortunately I type in the dead of night when I should be asleep (in fact sometimes i think i AM asleep) I use notepad which has no spellchecker etc. So please accept my sincerest thanks and apologies! x**

**Ps. I've been having problems with the uploads for a week... finally works again. anyone else having problems? sorry again **

Elena ran full pelt towards the sea. She was struggling with her clothes as she went. She unzipped her jacket and threw it into the sand, yanked her top off and threw it down too. By this stage Damon was hopping along on one foot while he pulled off his boot, He manged this and then in one swoop he yanked his jeans and boxers off. Victorious and naked he splashed into the sea. Elena stopped and kicked off her shoes, pulled her jeans and knickers off and then began running the rest of the way. When her toes hit the water she was surprised to find that the tempreature wasn't freezing, it was cold but bearable. She stopped running to look for Damon. He was to her left, standing looking at her. The sea level lapped lowely around his waist and Elena couldn't help but oogle him. He was sex personified. Even when his hair was dripping and plastered around his face he looked like he was from some advertisment for an aftershave. It was so unfair. When she eventually forced her eyes to leave his body they went straight to his face and she found he was smirking at her, shaking his head.

"What?" Elena said.

"Don't you know the rules of skinny dipping?" he laughed

"Rules?" she asked bewildered.

Damon laughed out loud, then strided through the water to her. His hands ran up her arms and settled on her shoulder, then one hand moved down her back. _SNAP! _

"You need to be naked Elena..." he said after snapping her bra strap.

Elena laughed too "Whoops, must have forgotten about that in my hurry. Want to give me a hand?"

"Oh, yes please..." Damon said, as his hands unfastened her bra at the back. He gently pulled it from her shoulders and down over her arms. Elena took it from his hands and threw it into the water, it sank immediately, but she didn't care because the way Damon was looking at her in that moment scared her. His face was pouring with adoration and love and she was afraid because she'd never said those three little words to him before and he said them to her all the time. But Elena knew it was time to tell him. Everything was just perfect. The atmosphere, the moonlight bathing them, the stars ablaze in the sky like millions of sparkling diamonds. So with hands shaking a little she placed one over his heart.

"You're so Beautiful." she said looking into his eyes, they reflected the diamonds in the sky. Damon said nothing, his face somewhere between a smile and a laugh, he clearly thought she'd lost her mind, he shook his head slowly but she nodded. "You are Damon, you're beautiful and..." she hesitated, taking a deep breath "..and i'm completely in love with you..." Elena spoke those last words clearly. The moment the words left her mouth she felt relieved and satasfied. Damon looked shocked for a moment but then added -"Well that's a relief because I've never_, ever_ been in love with anyone as much as I am with you, Elena. I hope you know that." She smiled "I do, and now you know I feel the same. Are you happy, Damon?" she smiled. "Never been happier." he said cradling her body to his chest.

They stayed like that for a while but then Damon pulled her into deeper water. Elena was treading the sea, Damon was still on his feet. She threw her arms around his neck and reached for his lips. They kissed lightly to start. Little pecks, on and aroud the lips. It then progressed to longer kisses, Elena opened her mouth then, and traced Damon's lips with the tip of her tounge. His own tongue came out to meet hers and they danced togeather passionatley. Damon moaned when Elena caught his bottom lip and sucked on it and nibbled upon it.

"I need you." he stated, in a husky voice

"Take me then..." she gasped. Damon lifted her in the water and she felt weightless. Elena wrapped herself around his waist. She sank down onto Damon's erection.

"I love you." she moaned into his open mouth as he lifted and lowered her onto his hard shaft. The speed of their love making was slow but extremely sensual but as she said those words again Damon thrust harder into her making her call out. "Ughh. You feel so good."

Damon was panting in her ear, "You sound so sexy, I love how your voice makes me feel, Damon. You make me so wet." He bucked even harder. " I Love your big cock, how it fills me. I fantasize about it all day long. I think about it all of the time. I love sucking on it, you taste so delicious. I especially love how _hard _you get. _You're_ _so hard baby..." _Elena moaned. She began to speed things up... bouncing herself on his dick, the intense pleasure making her eyes roll back in her head.

"It's all for you!" he cried out, groping her ass tightly. "You're everything I want."

"Oh Damon. I've never had it so good! I'm going to come!" Elena said, still bounching frantically on him.

"Me too." Damon hissed, he pushed his toungue back into her mouth. They kissed fiercly.

Elena suddenly stiffened before she went into convulsions around him. Damon's cock exploded in her, her passion milked him dry. They continued moving togeather for a moment longer until the after glow was fading.

"That was perfect." Elena noted

"It was. I love it when you talk dirty, Miss. Gilbert." Damon smiled and Elena flushed.

"It's your fault, you bring it out in me. I can't help myself around you." She kissed him quickly.

"I love you." he said quietly against her ear.

"I love you more." she promised

"Impossible." he scoffed. "Lets get back onto the beach. It's getting cold."

Elena agreed and when they gathered their clothes and shoes they ran back to the car. Damon wrapped Elena in the blanket. "So...your place or mine?"

**ps. I'm losing sight of any plotlines. Please message me with idea/twists/turns you'd like to see. I welome any input. x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Apologies for the delay. Stupid life getting in the way of non-reality! haha Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing! X**

Elena cringed internally as she surveyed herself in the mirror.

"Come out, Elena" Caroline called from the other side of the curtain.

"No..." Elena hissed "I look ridiculous!"

"I'm coming in!" Caroline warned and before Elena could do a think Caroline had yanked the curtain open.

"WOW!" Caroline gasped. "You look..."

"Ridiculous!" Elena jumped in.

"...Sexy. Really, _really _Sexy!" Caroline gushed. "Look how tiny your waist is!"

Caroline turned her around so she was forced to look at herself in the full lenght mirror.

"...and look at your boobs! you look incredible Elena."

Elena raised her eyebrow. She was wearing a silky strung up corset. It pulled her in at the right places and pushed her chest up and togeather. Paired with her own black, french knickers it matched perfectly.

"I think the suspenders are too much." Elena complained

"are you kidding me? They completely make it." Caroline giggled. "Damon wont know what's hit him. When is he back?"

"Tomorrow." Elena smiled "I've really missed him. He calls everynight, Ric's doing good. They've been hanging out with Alaric's dad since the funeral. Taking him fishing and keeping his mind occupied."

"That's actually really sweet." Caroline said "How old was his mum?"

"67" Elena said sadly "It was cancer. Ric's really upset, Damon drove him home and stayed a few days after the funeral."

"That's so sad. I'm glad Alaric has Damon as a friend." Caroline said. "Anyway, you HAVE to get this, Elena, you look epic."

"...really?" Elena asked

"Really!" Caroline laughed "I'm so jealous. You should totally do him a dance. Like a really seductive one."

"Okay... one step at a time!" Elena laughed. "Now, shoo so I can get changed."

Later that night, Elena retired to her room and changed into the outfit again. She piled her hair up on her hair and left a few strands loose. She turned her dvd player on and inserted the film "Burlesque" and pressed play. She carefully watched how the girls strutted around, dancing and posing, looking sexy and seductive but never seedy and cheap. She paused the film and practised a few times infront of the mirror. Luckily her old cheerleading days helped her pick up a routine easily enough. Just as she'd resumed the film her phone rang. It was Damon.

"Hey!" she said "I've missed you."

"Hi, I miss you too." Damon's voice sounded pleased and sincere.

"How's Ric doing?" Elena asked

"Better. We've been fishing again. Ric and his dad are out back barbequing the fish we caught."

"That sound nice" Elena said

"Yeah, it's been okay. I'd far rather be with you though..." he added

"Yeah? Well then hurry up and come home then!" she teased

"I'll be back tomorrow, about 7pm. I can't wait to see you."

"Well how about I come over, maybe cook some dinner?" Elena said, not mentioning her little performance that she had planned.

"That sounds amazing, What have you been up to anyway?"

"Just hung out with Caroline today, did a little shopping. Now i'm watching a movie." she smirked

"That's good. Glad Vampire Barbie's keeping you occupied if I can't." he paused "Well, I better go, I can hear Ric and Victor fighing over the BBQ. I'll see you tomorrow, Elena."

"I can't wait. love you, Damon." she said

"Me either,I Love you too. Bye." He rung off and we Elena smiled contently.

The following evening in the boarding house, Eleana padded around in her bare feet. She was all ready to go. Dressed in her new outfit, hair done and make up perfect. Her plump lips were a dark rouge, a small amount of smokey eyeliner framed her eyes and thick lashes fanned out perfectly. She had added a black silky robe to the equasion and it complimented it greatly. Dinner was cooking in the oven and she had helped herself to some red wine to calm her nerves.

The clock read 6.50 when she heard a car pull up on the gravel outside. Elena was in the kitchen checking on dinner. She heard the car door close and then the boot being slammed. As she heard the front door close she called out to him "I'm in the Kitchen, Damon."

Hurrying, Elena let one shoulder of the robe slip seductivly off her shoulder, She pushed her chest out and walked slowly towards the living area.

"Oh my god- you look incredible."

Elena's heart almost failed. "Oh my god! Stefan!" she yelped.

"You were expecting, Damon?" he asked, his eyebrows raised

"Who else?" she snapped quickly yanking the robe around her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, just barging in?"

"This is my home, Elena. Just as much as it's Damon's"

"Well, a little warnig would be nice." she said in a raised voice.

"Like I say, this is my home." he signaled outside"Katherine's here."

The sound of another door slamming came. Elena ran to the window, Katherine was stepping out of a yellow sports car. In a flash she was stepping in through the door.

"Stefan?" she said dangerously. "_What..._ is going on?"

Elena's heart was thundering, as a sneering Katherine took in Elena's appearance.

"Just what I was about to ask..."

They all looked around, Damon was standing in the doorway, bags in hand,His eyes wide and furious.


	16. Chapter 16

Damon dropped his bags to the ground. His eyes were on Stefan. Everyone was tensed waiting for the explosion.

"What are you doing here, Brother?" Damon said in a dangerous voice.

"I live here, Damon." Stefan said, squaring his jaw. "And we're back."

"Wait 'we're back'?, i'm sorry-If you think for one moment I'm letting _that-" _he glared at Katherine "-live here, you are quite mistaken."

Katherine stepped forward "I'm not surprised you're upset Damon, Its going to be hard for you to keep your hands off me. Sure, you've got this inferier model, but we both know it's me you really want." Stefan shook his head, angrily.

Elena's heart was crushed. She knew she could never compete with katherine.

But Damon laughed out loud "Oh get over yourself, Katherine. I turned you down remember, Elena means more to me than you ever will."

Katherine looked stung and furious.

"What's he talking about?" Stefan mumbled, looking at Katherine.

"Whoops!" Damon said in mock shock "Was I supposed to keep that one a secret? Sorry Miss Katherine..."

"It was nothing" Katherine hissed

"Yeah, she just tried to seduce me a while back. I knocked her desperate ass down. Told her to find herself another bed in the house."

"It was nothing" Katherine said, staring at Damon. If looks could kill.

"When was this?" Stefan shot a damon

"A few months back. When we were pouring over the Gilbert journals. She literally climbed into my bed, it was pathetic."

"It was nothing!" Katherine repeated louder

"You're nothing." Damon countered "Come on Elena, let's stay at your house tonight. Oh and Stefan? This is most definately the most stupid move you're made in a hundred years..."

Elena flitted to his side and damon wrapped his around her and kissed her hair. Elena grabbed her long coat and shoes on the way to the car.

"Damon..." she said as he started the car, not knowing what to say

"I know." he said frowning "Don't worry we'll sort it out."


	17. Chapter 17

They drove in silence. Both lost in thought, trying to absorb what had just happened. Damon parked outside Elena's house. He looked at her

"I'm so sorry Elena."

"Why? It's not your fault. It's them." she frowned, "Let's just go inside and crawl into bed. I just need to be with you for a while and forget everything."

"Sure. I know what you mean." Damon got out of the car and they made their way to the front door. As they approached they heard loud music coming from inside. Elena opened the front door.

"Jer?" she called "Jeremy? Can you turn that down?" When no one answered she and Damon walked further into the house. They came to an abrupt hault. Jeremy and Bonnie were having sex in the kitchen. Bonnie was perched on the edge of stool at the breakfast bar, legs wrapped around Jeremy. Both continued moving as neither had noticed the new arrivals. It was only when Damon switched the blaring music off that they noticed.

Bonnied shrieked and they both tried to cover themselves up. Elena felt sick. Rage was buliding up in her, this was just too much for one night. She was tipped over the edge. "Are you being serious!" she yelled at the two as they scrambled around trying to cover themselves.

"Elena!" jeremy said "We're sorry..."

"In my kitchen? REALLY?" she threw at them "When ANYONE COULD WALK IN? DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELVES?"

"Elena!" Bonnie cried "Be reasonable?"

"Reasonable? Really Bonnie? You were screwing my little brother in my kitchen. This is too much!"

"Oh Relax!" Bonnie snapped now equally angry and embarrassed "It's no worse that what you do with _him_." she sneered glaring at Damon.

"We would never do anything like that when Jeremy is around. This is unacceptable." Elena fired back "And don't you dare talk down to Damon like that, keep your opinions to yourself."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! Atleast my boyfriend isn't a corpse!" Bonnie snapped.

"Elena, we should go..." Damon said quietly, tugging at her arm

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jeremy. I can't even look at you now"

"Elena, please. I'm so sorry." Jeremy pleaded

"Don't apologise, Jeremy!" Bonnie yelled.

"Come on." Damon said, pulling her towards the door again. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Elena cried as the left, leaning on him for support.


	18. Chapter 18

"One room, for one night" The receptionist confirmed, handing damon a key card. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." he said. Taking Elena by the hand they walked to the lift and hit floor 14.

"This has been a nightmare" Elena sobbed into Damon's shoulder as the lift rumbled upwards.

"You're telling me." Damon agreed, kissing her head. They exited the lift and entered their suit. It was lovely. Very modern and chic. Damon clicked on the stereo and a slow song with a good beat began. They both collapsed onto the bed. "I'm sorry, I had a special night planned." she said, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Shh." Damon said soothingly "it's not your fault."

"Everythings turning into a mess. Stefan and katherine! and then seeing my brother screwing my best friend like that, i know its natural for them to want to be togeather like that but I did NOT need to see that!"

"I understand, Elena." he said cupping her face. "shh. Don't upset yourself."

Elena stared into those blue eyes and she instantly began to feel better "All of that on top of missing you..." she added

Damon kissed her then. Elena exploded in lust. All her pent up frustrations and anger seeped into need. Need for him. It was almost painful how much she needed him, she didn't realise how empty she'd been these last few days until he's walked back into the boarding house. "God, I've missed you." she moaned around his kisses.

She rolled off the bed and damon pushed damon onto his back. Elena remover her coat and the silky gown. Damon's eyes popped in his head. His jaw almost hitting the floor. "Elena. you look..." he was struggling to find the words "...Stunning." She blushed a little but then began to sway to the song still playing from the stereo. She trailed her hands up and down her own body caressing herself as Damon watched, mesmorised. She then pulled him up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and began to remove his shirt. She tossed it on the floor and began caressing his firm body. She straddled his lap and and ground herself against his crotch. She felt him respond immediately. His mouch sucked and licked the tops of her breasts.

"Dance with me..." she purred pulling them to their feet.

Damon moved against her. Their bodies moving to the beat. Pressed closely togeather, grinding and bumping. "You have no idea what you do to me..." Damon moaned. "Oh I have an idea..." Elena said, biting her bottom lip. She moved her hand down and unzipped his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down around his ankles. She kissed the flat planes of his stomach, licking and kissing his tight muscles. Moving lower and lower until Damon pulled her up and moved her lips to his and he kissed her with such force that he left her breathless. Her leg slid up his and around his waist, and her hand down to wrap around his massive erection. She moaned and pumped him.

"Fuck me." she panted.

Damon slammed her against the wall. Still kissing her he hooked his arms under her thights and lifted Elena up before slamming her down onto his erection.

"Ughhh!" Elena cried in pleasure. Moving away from the wall Damon bent his kness a little then began bounching Elena on to him. This was sensational, her clit was rubbing fiercely with his lower abdomon causing a glorious friction.

"MMPFF!" Elena moaned, as she thrust her tounge deeper into Damon's mouth. When she ran out of oxygen she pulled away. Overcome with pleasure her head rested on his shoulder. She moaned in his ear. "yes...oh my god...yeeessss!"

Damon increased his speed. His strong body holding them steady.

"Yes! Faster baby!" Elena cried out as he pounded up in her "You're so hard! Ugh! uhh! UGHHH!" Elena came hard, going into convulsions. Her eyes rolling back in her head.

In a flash she was flat on her back on the lush carpet. Damon was between her legs, thrusting harder and harder into her. "Elena!"

A few minutes later Elena felt that glorious sensation build again, that feeling no one but damon brought her. she began matching his thrusts, rolling her hips back against his "Oh Damon, i'm cumming again! aggghhhh!" Her hands grasped his bottom pushing him deeper into her. When she had come down, Damon pulled out and jacked himself roughly. He came in jets, all over Elena's chest. He collapsed beside her. Both panting. "Wow." Elena gasped. She's never guessed this day would end with two earth shattering orgasms...


	19. Chapter 19

Elena snuggled in closer to Damon. Even thought they were in a large, luxurious bed they lay intertwined.

"This was a great idea." Elena sighed

"Yup." Damon agreed, kissing her temple.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Elena said

"Me too." Damon agreed but then added "But, you'd soon get bored."

"I highly doubt that!" Elena giggled, raising her eyebrow suggestively

"No, not that." Damon laughed "We'd never be boring, Elena, I meant you, you could never stay mad at Bonnie and Jeremy. You'd be itching to see them in no time."

Elena huffed. She knew he was right. She did feel bad about earlier but then again Bonnie had been a bitch to her and Damon.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what Bonnie said." Elena said quietly

"Why? It's not your fault."

"I know, but...she didn't mean it." Elena replied

"Yes she did, but that's okay. I Can't blame her for hating me. I'm not exactly the nicest person alive...or dead..." he chuckled

"Well I like you just the way you are." Elena said hoping this made up for it. Damon smiled so she guessed it did.

"Ugh. What are we going to do? I don't want to go home and I don't want to go to the boarding house either. Maybe we should run away?" Elena complained

"I don't know either." Damon replied "Maybe we should run away."

Elena knew he was joking, but she felt comforted. "Where shall we go?"

"Vegas?" Damon suggested

"Nice...What about rome?" Elena offered

"I like Prague" Damon noted

"Ooh! London!" Elena gushed

"London?" Damon pondered "I havn't been since the seventies."

Elena laughed. There was so much about Damon she didn't know. "What were you in London for?"

"Punk. Rock, Elena."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah." Damon concluded

"Sounds fun. Is it nice?" Elena wondered

"It was. I broke into buckingham palace."

"No way!" Elena gasped "Did you see the Queen?"

"Yeah, she was lovely." Damon said

"Seriously?"

Damon just laughed and Elena didn't know if he was joking or not.

"What about Manhatten? We could go dancing?"

"Like clubbing?" Elena asked

"No, proper dancing. Like we did in the 20s. I used to go to this Dance room, called Webster's Hall, It was amazing very classy, You'd love it." Damon said happily

"Is it still around?" Elena enquired. She loved the sound of it

"I think so"

"Damon, I think we should go." Elena said seriously

Damon sighed "really?"

"Yes, really! What's stopping us?"

"Nothing. I guess." Damon smiled widely "Why not. Let's go and forget everything for a while."

"This is perfect!" Elena squeeled.

The next morning after they checked out Damon called the airline and booked the tickets for that evening. They decided not to go home and pack. Elena still wore her lingere with her long coat and heels as she had no other clothes but luckily to everyone else it simply looked like she had a shorter dress on underneath.

"We'll buy new clothes." Damon had suggested on a whim, flashing his credit card.

So off they went shopping. Elena had agreed to meet Damon at starbucks in one hour. She headed off to a local vintage shop she and the girls had used before for the sixties night at school. Today however Elena went looking for twenties inspired fashion. She found the perfect dress. A cream dress, that settles just about the knee. It was typical for the time, layered from the waist down with gorgous vinage lace and beads and a lace flower attached to the right hip. She purchased it along with some beaded shoes to match, a classic gold ring and a string of pearls. next she hit the cosmetics counter in the mall. She snapped up her usual foundation and blush along with eyeline, mascara and some red lipstick and a cute travelling bacg for her stuff. In the mall toilets, Elena quickly changed and made herself up. She then secured her hair into a slick bun as she didn't have time to do anything else. As soon as she was ready she made her way to starbucks. Damon was standing outside. He was suited and booted. He looked amazing. He has a fresh red carnation in his button hole. His face broke into a wide smile when she spotted Elena.

"Elena. Wow. You look incredible." He spun her around "I'm impressed"

"Why thank you. You look dashing." she kissed him and then wiped the rouge from his lips.

Damon summoned a taxi and they rode to the airport. Elena felt extremely excited. She was so happy to be going away with Damon, even just for a few days. She really needed it, time to be alone with just him with no Stefan, no katherin and no Bonnie.

At the airport, they walked arm in arm. Many people were staring at them and smiling, obviously wondering why they were so dressed up, but Elena didn't care. It made it all a little more special.

"I'm so happy we're here." Elena said honestly as they waited in the queue to check in.

Damon wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in, kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Damon."

The man checking in in front of them moved on and they walked forward.

"Hello. Welcome, any bags to check in?"

"Just hand luggage." Damon said

"Excellent." the lady smiled "Passports please?"

"You've already checked them." Damon said softly catching her eye, compelling her.

Her eyes went vacant for a second then she returned to normal. "Oh, ofcourse I did." she smiled "Actually" she clicked away on her computer "Let me bump you up to first class as a wedding gift." The woman smiled widely

"Oh no..." Elena started to say, blushing

"Wait, yous are newly weds?" the woman asked nodding at their clothes. Elena looked down at her dress and the costume gold band on her finger that she had purchased in the shop earlier and then the flower in the buttonhole on damon's suit.

Elena looked at Damon quickly. He smiled "Yes, of course." he told the woman

"Congratulations!" She held out the tickets "Please accept this gift curtisy of virgina airways -Mr and Mrs...?"

"Salvatore." Damon replied.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore." The woman repeated, "May I say, you make a lovely couple. Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Oh we will. Thank you so much." Damon Answered politely.

As they walked to the departure lounge, they began to laugh.

"We are so bad!" Elena giggled

"What? no way!, we couldn't turn down that gift, it would have been rude." Damon laughed.

"This is so surreal!" Elena noted

"You didn't mind, did you? Maybe I should have corected her?" Damon said suddenly sounding nervous.

"No. It's fine." Elena said as they took a seat.

Elena felt her stomach flutter. It was more than fine she actually thought.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'll _always_ love you Elena,...but maybe it's not enough." Damon said, his eyes red and brimmig with moisture.

"No, no, please, Damon..." Elena's tears splashed down her cheeks. "...don't do this. We can fix this!" They were in the airport, having flown home after their trip. Standing near the exit, they were close togeather, talking as quietly as they could in public. A few people were starting at them, their tense little bubble didn't quite go unnoticed.

"No. I'm sorry, Elena. We can't. I'm so sorry." A single tear slipped from his lashes and spilled down his cheek. Damon was crying, he was in pain and she'd caused it. She made to step forwards, to grab him and hold him and make it all better but as she moved he backed away from her. Elena's heart broke into pieces.

"Take this." he tossed his credit card at her. "Get yourself home."

"No! I'm not going home without you." She wailed

"Stop it." Damon said abruptly "Go home."

"How can you do this to me?" Elena cried "You of all people? I thought you were mine, _'always and forever'_, Remember?"

Damon sighed and then laughed. It was a sad, empty laugh, she looked into those peircing blue eyes and they were dead. "Forever and almost always." he said, and then in a blur he was gone.

After a moment or two of unbelief, Elena found herself in a cab on her way home to Mystic Falls. She lifted her phone and called the only person she could talk to at this moment in time. "Caroline? I need you..." she sobbed down the line.

"Elena?" Caroline sounded frightened down the reciever. "What's going on? Where have you been?"

"I'm in a taxi, i'm coming to your house. Everything's such a mess."

"Okay. Calm down. How far away are you?"

Elena payed the cab fair and ran up the steps to Caroline's porch.

Caroline yanked the door open looking worried. "Elena? What the hell's going on?"

"Everythings such a mess." Elena began to cry again. Great sobs rattled her chest.

"What happened?" Caroline pressed

"I messed up! I really messed up. I've lost him, i've really lost him!" Elena cried, her head falling into her hands. And that was when Caroline noticed it. The delicate band on Elena's finger.

"Oh Elena. Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Caroline groaned

When Elena said nothing but cried harder Caroline urged her "What happen these last few days, Elena?"

...


	21. Chapter 21

Elena wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Caroline was sitting close to her, she patted her on the knee soothingly and Elena knew she was in no rush.

"It all started with Stefan and Katherine." Elena began

Caroline nodded "I heard they were back."

Elena went on "Yeah, and then as if that wasn't a big enough shock I walked in on Bonnie and Jeremy..."

"Like...during?" Caroline gasped, her eyebrows raised

"yeah." Elena said, shaking the unpleasent memory away. "And i was so mad and stressed that Damon suggested we get away for a few days. So we did."

Caroline nodded.

"We were in the airport and the woman at the check in desk mistook us for newly weds, there was confusion so we just played along, got bumped up to first class."

Caroline smiled "What? are you serious?"

Elena smiled weakly. "Seriously. It was mad. So we went to Manhatten."

"Why Manhatten?" caroline interjected

"There was an old dance hall, we were going to go dancing like Damon used to. We were all dressed up and everything."

"That's so romantic!" Caroline squeeked

"I know." elena said "But when we got to the venue it was all changed-modern and tackey. There was still a ballroom so we checked it out. It turned out there was a wedding being held in it so it was usless."

"aww" Caroline said. Caught up in the story. "Did you go somewhere else?"

"No, that's the thing. When we went for a closer look an usher asked us if we were with the bride or groom..."

"You crashed a wedding!" Caroline yelled, her face a wide smile

"Yes..." Elena blushed "It was just a whim. We thought 'why not'. It was actually a really beautiful wedding. There were loads of people there and no one bothered to ask who we were, just assuming we were friends. The Champaign was flowing, we mingled with the guests, everyone was so happy and we got caught up in the atmosphere. Everyone was telling stories of their weddings and of love, it was amazing. We spent the rest of the night dancing. It was incredible, we were so in love."

"Elena!" Caroline said "I'm so jealous. what happened next?"

" We booked into a hotel...well, i don't need to go over the details..." Elena blused again "we stayed up all night. Talking about everything, just holding each other and kissing. We were drinking tea out on the balcony at dawn watching the sun rise. I was talking about the wedding and how happy everyone was and then Damon just said "Marry me."

"What!" Caroline squeeled

"I know. Just out of the blue, and I said yes. It just felt so right and I love him so much, so what was stopping us?"

"So we stared planning. Making like crazy plans. 'Like why wait? lets do it today' It all happened so quickly and we were so caught up in this dream. We got showered and dressed. Went shopping to Tiffany's for the rings. We bought a boquet of wild flowers. I decided to use my dress from before, so back at the hotel We got ready."

"But Elena, you need a marrige licience before you get married..." Caroline interjected

"No" Elena sighed "We didn't want to wait, we found a little church. Damon compellled the Minister. We didn't need our licience, our witnesses. It was just the two of us."

"This is insane!" Caroline said, she was sitting on the edge of her seat "So you just got married?"

Elena nodded "Yes. We said the traditional vows but Damon added a few bits. He promised to love me always and forever." A tear leaked from Elena's eye and she wiped it away.

"After the ceremony we went out for our wedding dinner. Everything was so perfect. We had champaign. Then we went dancing, for real this time. It was like an old speakeasy. The drinks were flowing and we danced the night away."

"But what happened Elena?" Caroline asked quietly "When did it all go wrong."

"It all went wrong when I called him Stefan." Elena said quietly and Caroline cringed.

"We were slowdancing, it was really late, I was so tipsy and I kissed him then said 'I love you, Stefan.' I immediately corrected myself and he laughed, but the mood was over. He pretended it was fine but his eyes were empty then, and cold. We went back to the hotel and he had booked us the honeymoon suit. It should have been perfect, but when we got there instead of falling into bed, damon went to the mini bar and got a drink. It was so akward, I got some more wine even though I was already tipsy. It just got worse and worse, he barely spoke and when I tried to kiss him he said I was drunk and should get some sleep. I was so embarassed and I felt rejected. So I said somethings. Some terrible things..." Elena broke down again. Caroline passed her a tissue.

"thanks" Elena hiccuped, wiping her eyes.

"What did you say?" Caroline asked sadly when Elena had recoved herself.

"I said I didn't know why he was so upset, that Stefan was my ex and I still loved him but that was okay because I knew he still loved Katherine."

"Oh, Elena. Trust me, Damon's in love with you and you alone." Caroline said "It's clear for anyone to see."

"I know, that's what he said. He said he detests her and that I'd really hurt him for thinking other wise and then he said maybe we'd made a mistake getting married. He said how could I give myself to him forever when I loved his brother and when I thought he loved someone else too." Elena sobbed "...and before I even thought through the words I'd told him that I didn't know...He left then. I cried myself to sleep and in the morning when I woke I felt terrible. I was so hungover and I couldn't remember if it was all a nightmare or not. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard him arrive back. I got dressed and went out to face him. I said I was so sorry and that it was the alcohol talking but he shot me down. He said not to worry about it, the wedding didn't really count as it technically wasn't legal and that I was off the hook. I tried to tell him that I didn't want to be off the hook and that I loved him but he didn't believe me. He said he'd booked us flights home for that same day and I better get myself togeather."

"This is unbelieveable." Caroline sympathised "We need to fix this."

"But i tried, the whole way to the airport, during the flight...he said its over."

"He doesn't mean it, i'm sure he's just wounded." Caroline argued

"I don't think so. He doesn't love me anymore." Elena wept.

"Don'd be silly" Caroline said

"I don't even know where he is! He left me at the airport. He could be anywhere."

"We'll find him" Caroline promised "And you're going to get him back!"


	22. Chapter 22

It had been one week since Elena had arrived home. There had been no sign of Damon. She called his phone regularly but no one ever picked up, just the same answering message "_It's Damon. Leave a messgae." _ Caroline had searched tiredlessly for him too, but they were gettig nowhere.

"I think we should ask Stefan..." Caroline said timidly

"I've been thinking the same thing." Elena sighed

""Really?" caroline said, sounding surprised "I thought you'd hate the idea of that."

"I do." Elena replied "But I need to find Damon."

"I'll go now and see what he knows." Caroline said rising from her chair

"No." Elena shookher head. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to talk to Stefan." Elena confirmed

Later, Elena drove up the drive way to the Boarding House. She was rather nervous and wondering how she'd even begin to tell Stefan just what had gone on.

Usually Elena would just let herself in, but today she rang the bell.

After a moment Stefan answered the door. "Elena, come in."

"Thanks." she said

Stefan lead her to the living room and motioned for her to sit down.

"Where's Katherine?" she asked, as she took a seat

"She's out." Stefan answered. "I wondered when i'd see you next?"

Elena swallowed. Did he already know what had happened?

"Stefan. I'm looking for Damon."

"He's not here."

_Great._ "Do you know where he is?" she asked

"Yes." he said, simply.

"You do?" Elena said in a surprised tone.

"Why are you so surprised, Elena, Damon's my brother." Stefan added

"I know, it's just..." Elena couldn't find the right words

"...it's just you thought he'd never speak to me again after the latest turn of events?" Stefan guessed

"Soemthing like that. So you know then?" Elena answered

"Yes, I know." Stefan said simply. "I think we need to talk about this Elena."

Elena nodded, looking at her feet.

"Are you still in Love with me?" Stefan asked

Elena looked up. "are you still in love with me?" she asked him

Stefan blinked "Don't turn this around on me, Elena. Yes, I still care for you. But I'm in love with Katherine. I always have been, i'd been lying to myself for so long."

Elena shot back "Yes, Stefan, I care for you too, you can't just completely fall out of love with someone. But, it's Damon I belong with." Her fingers twisted the band on her wedding finger unconsiously.

Stefan noticed. "If you belong with him why did you tell him you were in love with me?"

"I was drunk, It came out wrong. I understand why he's mad at me but I can't understand why he talked to you..."

Stefan answered without hesitation. "Damon is my big brother. I love him and he loves me. No matter what's happened in the past, he's all i've ever had. Sure, I could cheerfully kill him sometimes, and we've spent an eternity hurting each other but blood is thicker than water, Elena...no pun intended. We understand each other."

Elena took a moment to absorb this. She already knew that the brothers loved each other deep down, and knew they werent the people to shout it from the rooftops. She felt a little silly for assuming she was Damon's whole world.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"I'm not sure, Elena. Damon's always felt second best. You know that. He forgave me for turning him immortal, and i'll always be greatful for that, I don't take that lightly."

Elena noddded. "I need to find him. I need to make this better...or atleast try to."

"He asked me not to tell you where he is. I'm sorry Elena." Stefan sighed

Feeling defeated, Elena stood up to leave. "I'm not going to give up." she told Stefan defiantly "I love him."

Stefan said nothing.

"I'm glad we cleared things up, Stefan. I hope we can be friends again some day. When I get Damon back, we need to try and get along... all _four _of us."

"We'll see." Stefan said sadly

"I'm getting him back." Elena repeated in a clear, strong voice. "Goodbye, Stefan."

Elena walked towards the front door, just as she opened it she heard Stefan call after her.

"He's back with Ric...at his father's house."

Elena sighed. Feeling a smidgen of hope. "Thank you Stefan." she said as she closed the door, knowing he would hear.


	23. Chapter 23

_"It's Damon. Leave a message"_

"Damon, It's me again. Please call me back."

Elena sighed and ended the call.

She re-dialled. "_It's Damon. Leave a message"_

_"_Damon, i'm coming to see you. I know where you are. Well I don't know exactly... but i'll find the address. Save me the time and call me. Please."

She ended the call.

Elena grabbed her travel bag and began folding clothes and packing it. She had just tossed in her straightners when her phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat. Caller ID flashed up Damon's name.

"Damon!" she said as she answered "I-" but she was cut off

"-It's not Damon. It's Alaric, Elena."

"Ric?" Elena asked confused "Why have you got Damon's phone?"

"He's not here at the moment, he's gone to buy some Bourbon. I saw your name flashing on his cell. I don't have long, he could be back at any moment."

"I need to talk to him, Ric! Where are you?"

"Get a pen, quickly..."

Elena scribbled down the address. She could be there in a few hours.

"Thank you, Alaric. This means a lot..."

"Don't worry, Elena. He loves you, you just need to prove it to him."

"How?" Elena asked weakly.

"That's up to you, Elena. I better go."

"I'm coming up there tonight Ric." Elena warned

"I know."

The line cut off.

"Please can I come?" Caroline begged twenty minutes later

"I don't know Car, I think I need to do this alone." Elena said

"I'll drive. Please!" Caroline argued "I'm part of this story and I need to find out if it's going to work out. PLEASE!"

"Fine." Elena rolled her eyes "Don't be so dramatic."

"Yes!" Caroline clapped her hands "you're the best!"

They drove towards their destination. It took just over 4 hours. Caroline talked Elena through various senarios of how this could turn out and Elena hoped it would follow one of the bet ones. The sun was just set and it was a warm summer's night. The neighbourhood was sleepy and calm. The quiet night air was broken by the sounds of distant laughter.

"I think they're out back." Caroline whispered. They were being cautious incase Damon heard them coming.

"yeah." Elena whispered. She suddenly felt sick.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked, concerned

"No." Elena said, fighting back tears "What if he wants me to leave?

"There's only one way to find out, Elena..." Caroline replied in a hushed tone. "Go..."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Elena got out of the car. She quietly walked around the wooden porch and and round the side of the house. Male voices began to grow louder. They were laughing and she could hear the clinking of glasses.

She crept around the corner and had a peek. Alaric and Damon were sitting on wooden chairs with an older man Elena knew to be Alaric's father. They sat in an almost cirlce. A bbq near by, the coals still burning from earlier. Luckily Damon had his back to her. He was deep in converstion with Alaric's dad. Alaric had spotted her. He looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Isn't that righ, Ric?" the older man said, looking at his son. "...Ric?" He looked to where his son was looking and he also spotted Elena.

"Can I help you, dear?" he asked, frowning

Damon turned his head around and Elena stepped closer into view. "Elena?"

"I need to talk to you." she said her eye on Damon. Pleeding.

"How did you...?" he then looked back at Ric accusingly.

"I'm sorry. She already knew you were here." Alaric held up his hands like Damon had pointed a gun at his chest.

"Why don't we go inside, eh son?" Alaric's father said, setting his tumbler down on the table.

"No, Victor. It's alright, honestly-" Damon began, but the old man shook his head.

"You two have a chat." Alaric got up and followed his father inside.

Elena sat down in Alaric's seat. "I've missed you..."

"Save it, Elena." Damon said in a harsh tone. "What do you want?"

Elena felt wounded, she tried not to show it on her face but she knew she was failing.

"I want you to come home, Damon." she said

"Why would I do that?" he said stubbornly

"Because I love you and I need you!" she said firmly

Damon shook his head. "How did you find me? Was it Stefan?"

Elena nodded "Don't be mad at him. He wants whats best for you, and he knows that's me."

Damon said nothing. Frowning.

"Will you come home?" she asked

"Nothing's changed Elena." he said sadly "I'm sorry you've wasted your time and fuel"

"Please?" she said, he eyes filling with tears.

"Goodbye. Elena."

Elena got up defeated and began to walk away. Her misery turned into frustration.

"How can you just give up?" she shouted at him "After all we've been through!"

"It was you that gave upon me remember, Elena." he shot back.

Elena felt like she'd been hit in the chest. "I never gave up on you. Never!" she shouted

"You gave up the _second_ it got hard, after you called me 'Stefan'. You could have moved on from it but, no, a few drinks loosened your tongue, you told me you still love Stefan! And just now, you gave up. You just turned and left! You leave me a thousand voicemails saying you're going to fight for me, but you just gave up again!"

Damon turned and began walking away. Elena burst into tears. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Great sobs rattling through her chest. She cried into her hands like a lost child.

"I t-tried," she sobbed "...I'm fighting, but you w-wont let me!" her words barely making it out through the tears.

And then in a flash, Damon was there. She tripped blindly towards him with open arms and fell onto his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. He stood there for a moment, stiffly, but then his arms closed around her. His chin settling on her head.

"Please, Damon." she cried into him  
"I don't know if I can..." he said, his voice tortured

"Try. Just try." she said weakly

Damon rocked her for a moment. "I'll come back...but not tonight."

"But-" Elena began, but Damon cut her across

"-not tonight." he said firmly

Elena nodded.

"We can start again...as friends." he said

"friends?" Elena said wildly. but then she stopped. Friends was far better than nothing- For now.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been 3 days since Elena and Caroline had found Damon. Elena was growing impatient wating for Damon's promised return. She'd almost called him a thousand times but had refrained each time. Elena didn't want to be the pushy type. Everytime her phone rang or she would get a txt her heart would race then eventually sink as each time she realised it wasn't Damon contacting her.

Over the last few days Elena had time to really think about what had happened between then on their last encounter. She ran over it in her head, again and again, but no matter how many times she went over it she could never accept that she and Damon would only ever be friends.

Elena was sitting in the kitchen, she was eating Ice cream from the carton, moping. It was all she seemed to do these days. Yesterday she had made ammends with Jeremy. They lived togeather and it was getting really akward between them and she missed her brother too, so when he offered her the olive branch she gratefully took it. She hadn't spoken to Bonnie since, she was still stung over the words they'd exchanged in the heat of the moment.

Elena's phone got a text. Dropping the spoon back into the Ben and Jerry's she snatched her cell up.

_1 new msg from Caroline _

_E, get to the grill. Damon's here! xx C_

Elena's heart shot into gear. "Oh my God!" she said. Panicking she text Caroline back

_Keep him there! Don't let him leave! xx E_

Elena sprinted up the stairs to her room. There was no time to get fixed up. She pulled on her Converse and straightened her clothes. She quickly fixed her hair and smudged a layer of lip balm on. Grabbing her car keys she thundered down the stairs and ran to her car.

Elena parked outside the grill. There was no time for her to be nervous, she walked in through the door. She spotted him at once. He was sitting at a table with Caroline. Elena walked to them.

"Damon. You're back." she said

"In the flesh." he said, cockily, doing that damn eyebrow thing she loved so much. Her stomach fluttered.

"Yay. We're all friends again." Caroline said in a bid to break the ice "I'll get some more drinks."

"You look well." he observed

"Thanks. So do you." she cringed at the formality.

Elena sat down opposite Damon. She took a breath hoping he would say something. He didn't. An akward silence followed. Scrambing for some conversation she asked

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday." he said

"Yesterday?" she said in an outraged tone before she calmly went on "You should have let me know you were back."

Damon smiled "I thought you might want some space..."

"No." she said quickly "I don't want that."

"What do you want. Elena?" Damon said, it sounded as though the words had just slipped out

"You know what I want..." She said with pleading eyes

Just then Caroline arrived back with a tray of drinks.

"that's yours Damon." she said handing him a tumbler with amber liquid,

"Thanks barbie" Damon said

"You're welcome, that's yours 'Lena"

Elena lifted her soft drink and took a sip.

"We havn't hung out in ages! We should go to the movies." Caroline enthused

Elena grimaced. She wanted to talk to Damon alone tonight.

"Sure." Damon said brightly. "what's on?"

"I'm not sure. I'll check." Caroline kicked Elena under the table. "...you'll come Elena, right?"

"Sure." Elena echoed Damon "It's a date."

"It's not a date." Damon muttered

"It's a date." Caroline nodded.

Elena was a little over dressed for the movies but she didn't care. She was on mission "Get Damon Back" and there was no such thing as too much. She paced the living room waiting for the honk of the horn outside. When it eventually came she wasted no time in climbing into the passanged seat beside Damon.

"Hey." she said as she buckled her seat belt, trying her hardest to fight the urge to lean over and kiss him.

"Hi." he said. "You look nice."

She blushed "Thanks... are we picking up Caroline or are we meeting her there?"

"No, were picking her up." He replied

They drove the few streets to Caroline's house in silence. Damon turned the radio on, and he sang quietly to the song that played. He honked the horn when they arrived at Caroline's house. After a moment or two they heard a tap at the window. Damon unwound his window. Caroline was standing there in her pjs and dressing gown.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I can't come." She coughed loudly "I think i'm coming down with something" she coughed an over exaggerated cough again and clutched at her throat.

"Really?" Damon said rolling his eyes. "cause Vampires can't get sick, caroline."

"Fine." she said then in an annoyed tone "Then i'm washing my hair. Whatever. Have a lovely time." In a flash she had gone back inside.

Damon rolled his window back up.

"I swear, I didn't know she'd do that." Elena said

"I believe you." Damon laughed. "Do you want me to drop you home or...?"

"No." Elena said quickly "a movie still sounds good."

"Alright." Damon said. He drove on.

Elena got out her phone

_I could kill you Caroline! but i wont. thank E_


	25. Chapter 25

Elena sat beside Damon in the movie theatre. They'd opted for a zombie flick, nothing obviously romantic but hopefully scary enough so Elena would have an excuse to move closer to him. As soon as the trailers started, Elena became aware how they were sitting. Both leaning towards eacher other, arms almost touching. She mad a wild desire to just reach out and touch him. What would he do? Maybe he'd move his arm away, maybe he wouldn't. The trailers finished and the remaining lights in the theatre went out. Now in the pitch black she felt even closer to him, like no one else was there but them. Elena balled her hands into fists to ease her temptation to reached out and touch him.

The film eventually captured Elena's attention and she relaxed her body. She didn't find it remotely scary. She turned to Damon to whisper a question about what had just happened in the film, but her words got lost in her mouth. Damon's eyes were on her, not the screen. When he realised she'd noticed him he smiled at her. Elena smiled back, she was blushing for some unknown reason and was thankful it was dark so he wouldn't notice. The overwhelming urge to touch him seized her again. She tried to force her attention back onto the film and watch some innocent people being eaten alive, but her mind was somewhere else. _Just do it!_ her brain encouraged her _no, it's too soon, play it safe_ another voice replied in her head, but before she had decided what she was doing Damon stretched, his left arm falling over her right, their finger tips almost touching.Heat flowed through her body, and her tummy did an involentary flip. Cautiously she stroked his baby finger with hers. She felt him respond, his fingers playing with hers. Elena's finger came into contact with cold met al and when she looked at his hand, she saw his wedding band still in place. She chanced a glance at his face again, his eyes were full of an emotion that made her shudder. Damon looked back at the movie screen but his finger's laced through Elena's, holding their hands as one. Instantly she relaxed, her whole body sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling that classic Damon scent off his leather jacket.

The next thing Elena remembered Damon was shaking her awake.

"Wake up, sleepy." he smiled

"What? I fell asleep?" she asked, groggily, people were exiting the cinema.

"Yeah, how badass are you, falling asleep during a zombie flick, nothing fazes you." he smirked

"Yeah, well. I've seen worse." she joked "I havn't been sleeping well." she confessed

Damon's lip curled up a little at the sides. "Me either" he said quietly.

They got up and began to leave the cinema. Elena then became panicked. She couldn't believe she'd wasted time with Damon sleeping. She could kick herself. She didn't want the night to end yet.

"Do you want to get a coffee?" she asked

"Coffee?" he laughed "No wonder you havn't been sleeping."

"That's not the reason..." she said sadly.

Damon's face fell slightly, but then recovered "All right. Coffee it is."

They walked out of the movies and onto the street. There was a coffee stand near by.

"It's a lovely night." Elena noted, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It really is." Damon agreed "Hey, do you want to walk home?"

"What about the car?" she asked

"I'll pick it up tomorrow." he shrugged.

"Alright." She smiled widely. Any excuse to spend a little more time togeather.

Elena linked her free arm through his as they walked slowly towards home. Conversation came naturally now. She filled him in on the Bonnie and Jeremy situation and he told her about Alaric's father. Before she knew it, they were outside her house.

"well this is me..." she joked, pointing at her house.

They walked to the door. Damon unwound his arm from hers.

"I guess i'll see you soon?" he asked

"yeah, but..." she tilted her head

"What?" he asked, looking bewildered

"Is this it?" she breathed "Are you kidding me?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"What no hug? No goodnight kiss, no-" she was cut off, Damon pulled her to him and crushed his lips on hers. She melted onto him immediately. Kissing him with all her might. She felt dizzy, not knowing if it was from lack of oxygen or from the intensity of the kiss. Damon pulled her away from the door and to the side, the last thing they needed was for Jeremy to appear. He pushed her against the tree in the front garden. The kiss grew and deepened, Elena's tongue pushed enthusiastically against him, and she savoured the taste of him. She'd missed him so much. They were pressed roughly against each other and she could feel every part of his hard body against hers. Lust was smouldering in her stomach. Her hand snaked under his shirt and her nails dug into the flesh on his back. Damon moaned and then pulled his mouth from hers.

"I should go..." he said, breathing heavily

"No..." she panted her eyes on his lips, "Stay, come inside..."

They kissed again. But not as fiercly as before.

"Good Night, Elena." Damon said, detangling himself from her.  
Elena pouted and Damon laughed.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked

"You better." she said, smiling grudinly

He turned and walked down the path and then he was gone. Elena went inside and closed the door. She went and changed for bed, but before she went to sleep she made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Were not _just_ friends. Are we?" she asked, her heart pounding

"No." Damon replied "Never."


	26. Chapter 26

Elena was meeting Damon for dinner at the Grill. So far she'd changed clothes 3 times. She wanted to look sexy, but it was only the Grill afterall, she couldn't over dress. Looking at herself in the mirror she nodded. She'd settled on tight skinny jeans, a nude couloured vest with chained detail and an oversizer grey knitted cardigan. She's paired this with Gray suade ankle boots. She'd left her hair down and loosley curled it. Added her usual make up and a tinted red gloss.

They'd agreed to meet at eight. Elena decided to walk so she could have a drink. It was another bright night so she enjoyed the walk. When she entered the Grill she spotted Damon. He was leaning casually against the bar. He was wearing a dark gray shirt, a pair of raybans clipped in the V and perfectly fitted black jeans. She oggled his backside for a second. She just couldn't help herself. Just then she noticed that Damon was deep in conversation with a girl. Elena's eyes almost popped, it was Bonnie. She walked towards them, and they both looked up.

"Elena." Damon smiled "You know my _friend_ Bonnie?"

"Hi." Bonnie said hopefully, waving

"Hey, Bonnie." Elena said a little akwardly.

"So, Bonnie's going to join us for Dinner," Damon announced "and Jeremy, when he gets here." Damon added.

"Sounds good." Elena said earnestly. She missed her friend. Bonnie hugged her.

"I'm sorry about...everything." she said

"Forget it, i'm sorry too." Elena replied. Bonnie mouthed "thank you" at Damon over Elena's shoulders. He shook his head dismissing it.

"Why don't you two sit down. I'll get some drinks?" Damon said

Bonnie smiled and Elena said "Give me a second?" Bonnie nodded and walked to the tables.

"How did you manage that?" Elena said Smiling at Damon

"Oh you know...I can be nice when I want too." he shrugged "and 'Hi' by the way."

He reached forward and kissed her. Elena felt the glorious friction of his almost stubble against her cheek. She smiled. "Hi yourself." She kissed him again quickly.

"Beer, wine...champaign?" Damon asked, pointing to the bar

"Uuh..beer please."she smiled, then she went to sit with Bonnie.

The four of them dined togeather. Everything ran smoothly. Jeremy quizzed Damon about past historical events. Where he was when Kennedy was assinated. Did he ever wear Bell bottoms... and Bonnie joined in too, asking about Emily Bennett and other witches he'd encountered in the past. Damon answered all their questions, he didn't seem to mind, he even looked like he was enjoying himself. Elena was having a ball. She could listen to Damon talk all day. All his stories were interesting and funny. She smiled all night. They were looking at the dessert menu, Damon had left to get some more drinks. Elena saw him standing at the bar.

"I'm just going to freshen up." she said to Bonnie

"okay." Bonnie and Jeremy were to caught up in discussing apple pie to take much notice.

She walked to Damon, placing her hand on the small of his back. He turned.

"Come here a moment." she said. She lead him to the ladies toilets.

"Uh, I can't go in there?" he said, his eyes widening

"Come on, before anyone notices." She pulled him in and locked the door behind them.

"I just need to say thank you." she began "I don't know what you said to Bonnie, but it means a lot. More than you know."

"You're welcome." he said, he reached and tucked her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheeks, fingers tracing it, then tracing her bottom lip.

"Kiss me." she said. It came out like a command, but she desperately needed him, and he didn't seem to mind.

Damon captured her bottom lip and pulled it. He sucked on it lightly before capturing her lips fully. Elena moaned into the kiss, Her fingers tangling in his dark hair, the other hand running down his back.

Damon's hands were on her hips. He lifted her onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed him close to her. One of Damon's hands moved to her breasts, he massaged them, his thumb brushing her hard nipples through her top. Elena arched her back at his touch and pulled away from his lips. Her eyes pleading with him.

"We'll be missed..." Damon muttered

"I'm not sure I care..." Elena added, before she sought his lips again.

"There's not enough time for..._that..."_ Damon lifted her down from the counter but backed her into the wall. Elena was a little confused, she thought he'd said no.

Damon sucked her neck, kissing and licking it. He niped at her pulse spot, teasing her. Elena didn't mind at all. His hand roamed her body, he rested one of his palms against the wall behind her head and slowly slipped the other down into the front of her jeans.

Elena gasped. Damon's eyes were buring with desire, he began to kiss her slowly,Thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his fingers rubbed her clit. Elena was in bliss. They slowness and depth of their kissing was a complete contrast to how he was working his fingers.

Elena moaned into his mouth. That glorious sensation building inside her. She rolled her mouth away from his.

"Damon, I'm cumming!" she said, looking him in the eyes. His fingers sped further, and her back arched, mouth open in a silent scream and her orgasm burst out of her. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she shook in euphoria. He showed his motion as she came down, and pulled his hand back.

"You should get back to the table." he smirked. I'll follow in a minute- back to the bar.

Elena nodded. Still panting and trying to calm herself.

"Go on." Damon laughed. "I'll see you later for desert."

Elena bit her lip as she made her way back to the table, wondering what aspect Damon had ment?


	27. Chapter 27

Elena and Bonnie decided to share a slice of cherry pie for dessert. Damon and Jeremy had another drink. There current topic of converstaion focused on the growing relationship between Caroline and Tyler.

"I think it's really sweet." Bonnie noted

"Yeah, until Barbie gets a nip from his slavvering jaws..." Damon retorted

Bonnie looked shocked "That wouldn't happen..."

"It's a possibility, I guess." Jeremy added

Elena said nothing. She'd had this horrible thought.

"They could be careful." Bonnie said, but she was looking a little worried.

Damon looked sceptical, but he shrugged.

"It's up to Caroline. It's her life." Damon said "She needs to watch herself though."

Bonnie smirked. "Careful Damon, almost sounds like you care."

Damon shrugged again. "What can I say? I always wanted a Vamp sister."

Jeremy laughed and Elena took Damon's hand under the table and held it tightly. She loved when Damon exposed his softer side. She always knew it was there but it was nice that he was letting his guard down in front of others now.

"This is delicious." Bonnie said, taking another forkful of pie. "You better take some more Elena or i'll have eaten it all."

Elena scooped herself another bite but she offered it to Damon. He took it.

"mmm. That is good." Damon agreed. Elena took another bite herself. Damon reached out and wiped a crumb of the base off Elena's bottom lip with his thumb. Elena caught his eye and almost whimpered. She wanted him. Badly.

As quickly as they could they payed the bill and said goodnight to Bonnie and Jeremy. He was staying the night at Bonnie's.

Damon and Elena walked hand in hand to his car. It was late and they were the last car in the car park. When he unlocked the doors Elena climbed into the passanger seat. As soon as he shut his door she was pulling him to her. She kissed him, over and over and then he was gone. She looked and he was in the back seat. Giggiling, Elena kicked off her shoes. She clambered through the seats to join him. Damon pulled her down and removed her jeans and knickers. She slowly unzipped his dark jeans and pulled them down. His cock was already hard. Elena moved her lips to his and deepened the kissing. She massaged his tongue with her own.

"Mmm...you taste like cherries." he moaned when they broke apart for air.

Elena's hand began working his erection and Damon lifted her so she was straddling his lap. She raised herself up on her knees, her hand reaching down to pump him. The very tip of his erection brushing her folds. Damon yanked her top and bra downwards exposing her breasts. He sucked on them with fever, his cock becoming impossibly harder and larger, pre cum leaking out. Elena groaned, she wanted him to come, she loved that she could do this to him. She began rubbing his cock along her area, using his hardness to rub her clit.

"Oh Damon!" she cried out. "Baby!"

"keep doing that and i'm going to blow!" he called out, as she continued to call out.

"Can't help myself! Shit, I'm gonna come!" Elena moaned, smacking his dick head repeatedly on her clit.

Damon's cock erupted. His hot seed splattering all over her while she went into convulsions.

Both calmed themselves briefly, then Damon began kissing her neck. Licking her and nibbling on her earlobe. His cock rising as he did so.

"I love you so much." he said

Elena put her hands on either side of his head, "I love you too." she kissed him with abandon before lowering herself down onto him. They took it slowly this time. Damon's hands ran up and down her arms and side. he caressed he tenderely and she leaned back, overcome with pleasure. Elena then began rolling her hips. Grinding herself with him. Damon took the lords name in vain. Elena was panting, her hair blowing out from her face by her hot breath. She rolled her lips, rising up and down on him. Up and down. Up and down. Up. And. Down. Over and over. They kept eye contact. Elena desperately trying not to close her eyes on instinct. He was so beautiful. He was too sexy. Herheart ached. They were sweating and the car windows were steaming up. Damon's hands tightened on her sides and she gripped his neck both of them calling out in unison as they orgasimed togeather.

Elena fell against him. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Come home with me?" she panted, and she felt him nod against her shoulder. Elena sighed contented, they should get going but she could happily stay there forever.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N hi! I'd just like to thank you ALL for reviewing! I can't believe it's past the 100 mark! i'm so chuffed. you're wonderful! *hug* X**

Damon rolled off Elena and lay beside her akwardly. They were on top of the low coffee table in Elena's living room.

Elena was panting heavily, trying to come down from the latest world shattering orgasm Damon had just given her. Her body felt like Jelly, but in a good way. Her legs and arms felt like they had been unhinged at the joints. She laughed quietly as she brushed sweat from her forehead.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked, smiling. He pulled himself to his feet.

"How many times was that?" Elena enquired "Four?"

Damon smirked "Five. Well..." he cocked his head to the side, clearly thinking "Six, if you count before in the car...?" he looked back at her

"Oh we're definately including that!" she said biting her lip.

Damon looked down at her still sprawled on the table smirking, his eyes doing that sexy 'Damon' thing that they did.

"What?" Elena said, feeling a little paranoid

"Look at you." he said in an infatuated voice "Your magnificent. So sexy, you drive me mad..."

Elena blushed and sat up. "Yeah? cause it sounds to me like you're describing yourself, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes then pulled her up. "Shower?" Elena nodded.

Under the hot spray Elena sighed. The hot water loosening her muscles.

"I love those hands." Damon said as he watched Elena wash herself. "I love how dainty they are, but how good a grip they have too."

"Well, I love you eyes, Damon." Elena said, playing along. "They're so sexy, they smoulder and they're so _suggestive;_ they always get me hot."

"Your lips." Damon said "Especially that bottom one. Big and plump and so juicy." He pulled it down slightly with his thumb. "I love sucking on it." He kissed her quickly, capturing her lip as an example.

"Yeah... wanna know what _I_ love sucking on?" Elena raised her eyebrow while her hand tailed along the flat planes of his stomach.

"What that?" Damon said inlow voice.

"Your earlobe." Elena said, bursting out laughing,

"That was sooo mean!" Damon pouted but then he laughed with her.

"I particularly love these..." he groped her breasts. His thumbs workingher nipples into peaks. He fondled them gently them, rolling his palms up and down them.

Elena closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. He_ always _made her so hot. Damon sucked her erect nipple in his mouth.

Elena quickly grabbed his cock and began fisting it. Damon stiffened and thrust his hips out at her sudden attack. "I love this the most." she moaned, as her hand gripped his large penis harder. "It's the biggest i've ever had, sometimes I think it's so big and hard that it's going to split me in two but _always _makes me feel so good. It _always _hit the spot. Over and Over." She sped her hand as fast as she could. "It does things to me that I'd _never, ever_ felt before..." Damon came then, spilling down over Elena's hand, the water from the shower washing it off her and down the drain.

"Like I said before..." he groaned "I LOVE those hands..."

"I love you!" Elena said, throwing her arms around his neck and cuddling him. Damon sighed clearly contented and switched the water off.

They stood there for a little while. "Come on, lets get to bed." Damon said softly.

They got out of the shower and Damon dried her with a fluffy towel. He was really gentle and thorough. Elena's heart felt like it would burst, she was so in love with him. He threw the towel over her head and towel dried it.

"You better blow dry that before bed or you'll be cold." he said

"Yeah, i guess so." she kissed him "thanks."

Damon went on in to bed and Elena pulled out her hair drier.

She blasted her hair, not bothering to take care- after all she was just going to sleep.

While she was doing this her head scrambled through some stuff. She wanted to make sure 100% that her and Damon were okay. She needed to prove to him that she was completely in love with him and only him. She wondered if she should propose? Maybe they could do it right second time round, properly, no rushing into anything. But she shook her head. She knew he would say no. She'd hurt him too badly before. It was too soon. How else could she prove her love for him? Failing to find a solution she pulled on some bed shorts and a camilsole.

Damon was lying in her bed reading one of her girlie magazines, a smile on his lips. He was too cute. She climbed in beside him and snuggles close, worming her way under his arm free arm and laying her head on his chest.

"These magazines are hilarious!" he sniffed "10 fool prove ways to find out if he's really into you"

Elena sat up suddenly, his arm flopping down onto the matress.

"What's wrong?" Damon said, looking concerned

"How would you feel about moving in togeather?" Elena asked seriously

...


	29. Chapter 29

Elena watched as Damon's eyes widened. She waited with anxious breath for him to respond.

"Well…?" she asked suddenly, not being able to wait another second in silence

"Were did this come from?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes

Elena's heart sank. She felt herself reddening as rejection shot through her.

"Listen, never mind…" she crawled off the bed and sat on the edge

"Elena." Damon said in an exasperated voice.

"What?" she snapped

"Don't" he said

"Don't what?" she said, she knew she was sounding like a child.

"Just explain this to me, please?" Damon said

"What? That I love you and want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can?"

Damon's lips curled slightly. "Is that everything?"

"Yes." She said

"Okay, well we need to discuss this. So you need to come here, I don't like talking to your back." He said lightly

Elena sighed and crawled back towards him. She crossed her legs sitting right in front of him.

"We don't need to move in together…I mean, are you trying to prove yourself to me?" Damon asked softly

Elena sighed, he knew her too well "Damon, I just want you to know how committed to you I am."

"I know." He said quietly "but, we rushed into things quickly before…" His fingers reached and stroked her ring on her left hand.

"Yes, and I screwed it up, I know" Elena mumbled

"Well…" Damon shrugged "That's in the past."

"I really want this, Damon" she said looking him straight in the eyes

"Why?" he asked again

"Do you really not know? Do I have to explain myself?" she sighed

Damon shrugged again and she tutted. "I want to come home every day and see you."

"I see you every day."

"I want to see you just before I fall asleep and make sure you're the first thing I see when I wake up." She added

"We already do that." He smiled

"Yes, but…" she smiled, he was infuriating sometimes "I want to have sex with you as much as I can, all over the house, whenever I want…"

Damon laughed "Well that is a good point…"

Elena laughed too, "But seriously Damon, I need you to be with me as much as possible, because what's the point of living without you. Is that selfish?"

"No." Damon shook his head. "So let us pretend I agreed. Where would we live?"

"Anywhere. I don't care." She said, a glimmer of hope rising in her

"You see Elena, I've only ever had one home and unfortunately as much as I've ever tried I always seem to end up there."

"Fine. We'll move into the boarding house." She said seriously

"Yeah. Just the four of us. Me and Stefan, You and Katherine. How cosy…" he pointed out

Elena frowned "That's a fair point. I'd be really willing to try!" she said nodding

"And what about Jeremy? Are you going to let him live alone?"

Elena frowned again, she hadn't thought about that one.

"Look Elena, I love you, and I do want to do all of those things with you-" Damon began

"Here comes the 'But'…" Elena sighed

"_but_…but, we'd have to live here. Or find another place for the three of us." Damon said

"Seriously?" Elena squeaked

"Seriously." Damon smiled

"Oh my God!" Elena threw herself at Damon and hugged him "Thank you."

Damon kissed her shoulder.

"When are you moving in?" Elena asked him, almost shaking with excitement

"We still need to ask Jeremy…" Damon reminded her

"Oh yeah…" Elena shrugged "He'll be fine."

"Even so, let's wait and see what he says and then maybe the weekend?" Damon replied

"Alright" Elena smiled.

They went to sleep not long after, wrapped in each other. Soon enough they'd been doing this every night Elena thought.

Elena awoke the next morning in a hot fluster; she'd been having a dream. A really, _really _good one.

"Mmmm…."

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and nearly cried out at the sight. Damon's head was between her legs.

"Damon!" she moaned, as he pulled away from her momentarily

"I wondered how long it would take you to wake up…" he smirked

Elena's hand moved to the back of his neck, she pushed his head back to her core.

He set back to work immediately. "Ohhh…yes…" Elena moaned as his hot tongue wiggled in her.

Her heart was accelerating. "Ohmygod" she shrieked, her hand now running through his dark hair. She watched as his head bobbed between her legs, the sight was intoxicating and hypnotic. Her other hand squeezed her hard nipples.

"Yes! OH YES!" she cried out, bucking her hips. Damon held her down. He moved to her sensitive bud and began sucking like his life depended on it.

Elena's hand left her breast and grabbed a handful of bed sheets.

"Damon! Oh..Oh..shiiiiiiiiit!" She fell back onto the bed as she went into convulsions. Damon finished the job then crawled back up the bed. She lay there. Eyes shut, panting, trying to come down. She heard Damon laugh at the sight of her.

He'd just given her another orgasm, she was sure the tally was in the hundredths by now. He was a God and he was all hers.

"Promise me we'll start every morning like this?" she managed to say

"Oh I promise…" Damon said in an honest voice.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry i havn't updated this is agaes. Swamped with life.

However I will be updating soon. In the meantime i've started something else. Damon/Elena

Please check it out and review! .net/s/7325699/1/Its_my_party_and_Ill_cry_if_I_want_to

.net/~drbadass

thanks x


End file.
